


【边兴】十年不晚

by orphan_account



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 他绝望地发现长期的压制获得的不是欲望的淡去，而是积水成渊般藏在心底的欲望一瞬间对理智的摧毁，什么顾虑和道德负担都显得僵硬无力。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *婚内出轨  
*性瘾  
*大三角

凌晨一点。

北京的街头很冷，风尖利刺骨地穿透厚实的大衣，侵入皮肉，穿透骨骼。

透过被冷空气浸得寒霜泛起的玻璃，落地窗外的巨幅霓虹灯广告牌和奔走涌动的车流让张艺兴心烦气躁。手中的玻璃杯壁将指节的投影扭曲，夹携着斑驳光影，射向镜面瓷砖留下一小块红色印记。

手机屏幕亮了一下后在张艺兴呆滞的目光迟留中熄灭。他又愣了几秒，拿起手机，预约成功的短信跳出界面，这已是这个月的自己看的第二个心理医生，时间是明天上午。

“看什么呢。”张艺兴只听听声音也晓得是边伯贤那喝了酒之后含糊不清的音色，沙哑慵懒。

张艺兴把手机屏一锁，塞进上衣口袋里，边伯贤顺势坐在了他旁边，二郎腿一翘，一只胳膊伸到他颈后一勾，烟盒掏出来叼着一根，递了张艺兴一根。

“还经常……那样么？”边伯贤第一口烟吐出来，昏黄下瘦削的侧脸轮廓被白雾缭绕更加模糊不清。张艺兴偏头去点烟，很有点逃避回答的意思。

边伯贤扯了扯嘴角，瞥见张艺兴紧绷下撇的嘴角只体贴说道：“你想说再说，我随时听。”

张艺兴眉头紧锁，沉默着猛吸一口烟。边伯贤垂眼弹了下烟灰利索地换了个话题：“跟方梣这段时间还行么？”

张艺兴听见自个儿老婆的名字更烦了，心不在焉打哈哈“还行”。这时那边厢突然吵吵嚷嚷，喝得东倒西歪的同学嚷嚷着要去KTV续下一摊，自己装作喝多了推辞了便逃也般和边伯贤两个人夺门而出。

张艺兴开车，边伯贤一路睡眼惺忪，有一搭没一搭地聊天，聊边伯贤那些乱七八糟的前任和最近上过的辣妹。张艺兴的双手握着方向盘，骨节泛出青白色，柔光下的皮肤泛着光，白皙而透着红润。边伯贤突然有点清醒了，心血来潮索性一把抓过离自己近的那只握着，在手心反复摩挲。

“诶呀，干嘛啊，开车呢。”张艺兴企图挣脱，力道却完全不及真正的抵触，余光扫到边伯贤认真的表情，任他握着没作声。半晌像是自言自语一样说了句：“谢谢。”

边伯贤一只手五指交缠着他的，扣握住手掌，轻笑道：“有什么要谢？”

“没离开我。”张艺兴简短地回答，被握着的手松了下，随后代替的是更紧的力道。仿佛在向他默认这句话。

“别送我了，直接开去你家吧。”边伯贤说。张艺兴鬼迷心窍地没问原因，只是牙关咬得死紧。

“我记得你前两年和赵文卓谈的时候……不还好好的么。”边伯贤继续摆弄他的手。

张艺兴顾着看路：“我和方梣刚结婚的时候也照样好好的，从今年开始，具体记不清什么时候了……我，没快感。起先觉得没什么大事，结果后来……”

后来做，对他来说，就成了一种拖拉和折磨。

边伯贤又问：“那方梣呢？”

张艺兴苦笑：“她挺体贴我的，没说什么。”

“你和方梣结婚以后，除了她没和别人做过吧？”边伯贤的食指在他掌心画圈。

“我哪儿跟你这么浑，守身如玉。“张艺兴说。

边伯贤眨了眨眼，不动声色地：“人生苦短，捆着自己干嘛。”

“嗯，你知道我为什么。”张艺兴再次陷入了低落。

张艺兴什么样，边伯贤知道。执着地遵守着一些他视为枷锁的铁律，甚至把那些过于冠冕的东西熔铸成了人生信条的一部分，瑕疵在张艺兴身上并不难找，但每一次逾矩的自我放纵对他来说都是烙在额头上的罪名，不逼自己治愈，良心不得安宁。

“我这种人，就不该有这种取向，也最不该得这种病。”张艺兴嘲弄地说。

可他偏偏有，特殊的取向是喜欢男人，缠身的病是性瘾。这病症大学时期折磨他不轻，习惯了长时间的隐忍，到如今发作频率已经越来越低了。无时无刻他不在鞭策和威胁自己，审问和自我责备，然后反噬性地被这些情绪吞没。每每那种时候边伯贤都抱着他，拍着他的背叫他好过一些，换来的不过是自己对最好的朋友都阴暗地滋生起的性欲。

“有什么该不该，我乐意和你交心就交心，还有应该一说么。“边伯贤松了手，去揉他的后脖颈，像安抚又像逗弄。

车开进张艺兴小区的停车库停好，边伯贤没有把手拿开的意思。持续一分钟，车里不再有人说话。和空荡无一人的大街相比，温度28的车里的氛围舒缓得有些过了头。

温暖，皮肤温暖，鼻息交缠也温暖。温暖让人眷恋和不舍。

边伯贤自然地贴近他，就着掰着他脖颈的姿势亲了上去。他的嘴唇很凉很柔软，碾压着撬开张艺兴的牙关，灵巧的舌头才在上颚扫过引得他一阵战栗时，张艺兴清醒过来骂了一句我操并给了他一下有力度的推搡，边伯贤的后腰撞在方向盘上，吃痛的表情爬上脸。

“没事吧？”张艺兴有点担心，又因为刚刚出格的举动心里硌得慌不敢看他。

“挺疼的，”边伯贤紧抿着嘴唇，眉毛也皱起来。张艺兴往他方向探去，不过一瞬边伯贤一只手便再次勾住他，从后脖颈挑逗似的抚摸下脊椎，揉了一把结实的腰，滑向臀部摩擦他的髋骨，“我想帮你。”抬眼有点无辜地看着他，下垂的眼角很有点小狗哀求主人的意思。

“你故意的吗？”张艺兴突然有些生气。

若是别人不了解来逗他也罢，但边伯贤知道他的一切。他扭曲的性向、他大学时期暗恋的学长、他有过长时间关系的炮友，他因为这些自己都接受不了的事实和以不当方式发泄的性欲而几乎抑郁，甚至他尝试根治这种“疾病”而去持久地谈女朋友、不敢纵欲而憋得快要发疯，边伯贤都知道。他这样对他，实在是在恶劣地踩他的尾巴，在往伤口上涂酸。

并非边伯贤没有出现在他那些隔一段时间便复发的片刻不停的性幻想里，只是性和友谊实在格格不入，不伦不类，令人作呕。

“帮我？朋友也没得做了吧？”张艺兴气极反笑。

“你不想么？”边伯贤直勾勾地看着他，指腹揉着他耳后的软发，很耐心：“但我想，想很久了。”

“我嫌自己恶心。”张艺兴避开他的目光，倒抽一口气，钥匙一扭又踩一脚油门，”我送你回去吧，话就当没听过。”

边伯贤熄了油门压制性地控制他的动作，像在念咒语一样，“你都不能面对你自己，你怎么学得会面对我，面对你老婆，你同事。”

“下车吧，你在客房睡，我让方梣给你换床被子。”张艺兴开了车门，挣脱了那双手，却在迈腿的时候感受到了自己的勃起。

十足恶心，每隔一段时间发作的瘾，会被任何一点肌肤触碰牵扯起无边无际的涟漪，更不要说摸脖子和握手，身体的诚实是最令人厌恶的诚实。

一前一后沉默地回到张艺兴公寓，方梣开了门跟边伯贤友善地打着招呼。

“伯贤今天那边不太方便住，让他睡咱们客房。”张艺兴温柔地抱抱方梣，身后边伯贤的目光却如芒在背。方梣端来了玉米汁，随后快速地去换床单被褥。

张艺兴给边伯贤拿了自己的衣服要他去洗澡，来的次数不少，边伯贤轻车熟路地摸到卫生间去，留张艺兴一个人在客厅坐着看手机。方梣铺完了被子走出来坐在他旁边，张艺兴一言不发地搂住她，叹了口气。

“伯贤还是没找个靠谱的对象吗，”方梣依偎在张艺兴怀里，闲聊说，“我倒是可以给他介绍，还是有个人照顾好些。”

张艺兴笑笑，“唔，我看还是算了，别把你朋友往虎口送。”说罢吻了吻方梣的额角，“他太爱玩了。”

“你们俩关系这么好，他怎么一点不受你影响。”方梣看着他说。张艺兴心虚地躲开对视，下一秒又因为这句显然是对自己的夸奖而释怀起来，作势要去吻她。

浴室的门响了下，边伯贤光着上半身露出劲瘦的肌肉线条，下半身穿着张艺兴的宽松运动短裤，倚在门边大声说了句：“我洗完的不是时候呀，要不再洗一次？”

张艺兴结束了蜻蜓点水的亲密，方梣看他没继续的意思，便起身说：“你们聊聊天吧，我在客房铺了两床被子。”便回到主卧去了。

边伯贤用下巴指指客房方向示意张艺兴过来，恢复了常有的那副吊儿郎当的表情，挑着眉看他。张艺兴的身体在这种注视下身体变得燥热，只装作正常地向他走去，极力抑制自己往那方面联想。可等他整个身子刚刚进门，边伯贤便嘭一声关了门落了锁，钥匙一拔被踢到了墙角，双臂撑着把他压在了门板上。

“……我要洗澡。”张艺兴支吾了半天才蹦出一个逃跑的理由。边伯贤摁在他后脖颈和腰上的手一点也没有放他走的意思，声线低沉地落入他的耳朵，“洗不洗无所谓，待会儿就全脏了。”

张艺兴听到这话感受到下体受了刺激般的热浪翻滚，别过脸调整呼吸，却看见对方肩背上还闪着水花的肌理，再往下，只能停留在消失在裤腰的小腹。“你穿我的衣服还是跟以前一样，挺合适的。”张艺兴竭力恢复到日常的闲聊状态，想逃离诡异气氛的掌控。

“我看你，”边伯贤抓着他的手附上自己的裤腰，再引着他往下摸，摸到已经抬头的性器，“自己都不知道自己在说什么，嗯？”他好死不死要对着张艺兴的侧脖颈说话，气息洒在敏感的皮肤上撩起他一阵瘙痒，快感顺着躯干只往下腹汇集。

边伯贤握住他的下颚去啃噬他的嘴唇，他张开嘴有点自我放弃地没有抵抗，又因为一团糟的情绪的压迫眼角渗出了眼泪。他摄取他的呼吸，亲得他浑身颤抖，每每缺氧得想换气，又被含住唇舌啃咬，口水搅拌声的每个起伏都听得清清楚楚。下体无缝相贴，相差无几的温度叠加着无意识地磨蹭，他感到膨胀得恐怖的欲望让他产生了无限下流的想法。

他绝望地发现长期的压制获得的不是欲望的淡去，而是积水成渊般藏在心底的欲望一瞬间对理智的摧毁，什么顾虑和道德负担都显得僵硬无力。他只想反复体会被贯穿捣烂的感觉，而动作的施加者是他幻想了这么多年的边伯贤，场景是隔壁房间独自睡着的毫不知情的方梣，这只会让性体验更加刺激。


	2. Chapter 2

边伯贤仿佛知道他在想些什么，“你一会儿被我摁在这儿干，你老婆会不会听到？”他舔遍了他的敏感地带，脖子的皮肤大片大片地泛红，酥麻的电流让他几乎瘫在边伯贤怀里，身上被揉烂了的衬衣扣子都懒得解就被粗暴地撕开，胸部一边被那纤长又秀气的手狠狠地揉搓，一边是唇舌在乳尖打转，舔得充血挺立了还要恶劣地用指腹夹住揉捻，换来张艺兴乱七八糟的呼吸和溢出嗓子的嗯嗯啊啊。照顾了一边还要去照顾另一边，唾液洇湿了大片胸口，白皙敏感的皮肤在大力摩擦下红痕一道一道。

吻又回到了嘴上，舌头在他口中有节奏地一进一出模仿着下体交合的动作。边伯贤的手在他臀部色情地揉弄，力道越来越粗暴。运动裤下完全勃起的阴茎轮廓清晰地撑着帐篷，张艺兴一把扯下裤子，那向上的东西就跳了出来，内裤上一片湿。边伯贤拆了他的皮带把西裤一脱，连带着内裤也扯下来，索性就着姿势把性器埋进了他臀缝间抽送，受到手挤压的臀部一松一紧地夹着他的阴茎，龟头划过后穴的时候他感受到张艺兴甬道的一阵阵收缩，搞得他倒抽一口气。

“你之前在别人床上都这么骚吗？”边伯贤腾出一只手把食指和中指塞进他嘴里，搅拌着他的舌头，说话的气息已经乱了。

张艺兴配合地吮吸他的手，像是不知道自己表情有多淫乱一样，双目失焦地望着他，手往下身伸去套弄自己硬得发痛的分身，没头没脑地用黏糊糊的声音说“嗯……好痒。”

边伯贤抽了手往他后穴探过去，扒开臀瓣在穴口按揉了一会，张艺兴控制不住地收缩着后穴，仿佛那样就能把修长的手指吸进去。

“痒可怎么办啊，”边伯贤另一只手跟他一起套弄着他的阴茎，恶劣地在鼓胀的阴囊有间隔地挤压，搞得他在一阵一阵的射精欲望之间浑身颤抖，想寻求更进一步的快感，张艺兴放松了后穴去蹭边伯贤的手，“手……手插进来。”

边伯贤的手果真就着唾液插了进去，指尖在里面放肆地抠弄寻找他凸起的前列腺，每一个指节的勾起都紧紧被火热的内壁迅速死死缠住，“插进来干你，嗯？缠得这么紧，生怕我出去？”说罢感觉因为手指的摸索内壁又收缩了一下，便又返回刚刚的那一点揉弄，得到了正解般的张艺兴声调波折的一句“啊”，他自慰的动作也变成了毫无章法节奏的套弄，后穴在手指对前列腺的反复而恶劣的刺激下，内壁的每一寸都变得万分敏感，每一个搔刮的动作都搞得他叫出更浪荡的声音，又因为害怕被听见而中途断送在空气里。

“我想……听你叫，”边伯贤的手刺激着他的不断溢出黏液的小口，“刚才你，搂着你老婆，倒是像模像样的……不知道还真要被你骗了，“张艺兴在快感的冲击下扶着分身蹭在边伯贤小腹上，最后撸了几下吊着嗓子尖叫着射了他一身。后穴夹着手指不断地痉挛抽搐，边伯贤也随着他的节奏抽插着扩张，“手都能干得你叫的比女人还女人，别装了，乖。”说罢又去攻击他的脖子，延长高潮的余韵。

边伯贤抽出了手指，扶着阴茎不动，直勾勾地打量他，“接下来怎么办？”狡黠的笑搞得刚刚爽完的张艺兴反倒有点不好意思，凑近了用双腿夹紧了那根红得发紫的东西，觉得没了手指的后穴空得心痒难耐。想被操干的感觉空前强烈。他搜索着能刺激边伯贤的称呼，试探性地说：“好……好老公，捅进来，干……”还没说完就感觉边伯贤一僵，下一秒就被撑进后穴的东西搞得声调一拐，“这……这么大，进不完了，呜……”

边伯贤被一句老公喊得失了神，只想着快点操他，一下送进去大半截，但是刚刚只塞得进两根手指的后穴哪里吞得进去，撑得满满当当，肌肉还在颤巍巍地抽搐。“你好久没被人操过了吧，这么紧？”边伯贤不管张艺兴的告饶和轻微的哭腔，揉着他的屁股还要往里捅一点。

“我都跟你说了，我大学之后……就没有……跟别人……瞎搞了”后穴被撑满本身带来的精神愉悦已经覆盖了身体不适带来的痛感，张艺兴扭着胯想寻求一点抽送的快感，“你以为所有人都跟你……一样？”

因为夹得太紧，边伯贤开始缓慢地拔出再插入，内壁的嫩肉被阴茎的摩擦带出来一点又缓慢地操进去，像小嘴不舍地在吮吸挽留，视觉上给他极大的快感，“早知道当初在寝室就该……把你摁在床上操死你，”边伯贤回想着第一次撞见张艺兴自慰的样子，和后来向他坦白自己有间歇性性饥渴的样子，一帧一帧拼起来，和眼前这个被他按在门板上干的张艺兴相重合，“每次你复发，我都他妈替你难受，”边伯贤加快了速度狠狠地往小穴深处撞进去，擦刮过敏感点，感受着张艺兴内壁的震颤，“你不知道……你咬着嘴快哭了都只让我抱着你，憋得痛死了……”

张艺兴的后背被边伯贤操干得在门板上一下一下地发出撞击声，这种声音反而掩盖了他的呻吟，让他更大胆地胡说八道起来。“我这不是让你……操了吗，你今天……操死我，也不迟，嗯……”

边伯贤一阵顶干之后他的后穴已经适应了不少，身后的快感导致前面再次勃起，边伯贤的手流连在他胸口再次去抓揉有弹性的胸肌，像是对待女人的乳房一样又吸又舔，搞得他只能扶着边伯贤的肩膀，红着眼圈不住地摇头。身下的动作像是被分了心一样变得很慢，阴茎的纹理搔刮着内壁，缓缓地抽出又慢条斯理地捅进去，空虚感又涌了上来。

“别……别亲了，操快一点好不好……”张艺兴缩了缩后穴，一手捧着边伯贤的脸让他注视着自己，眼里毫不掩饰的渴望。渴，憋了很久的渴，想要精液灌满肠道，让粗长的阴茎刮过内壁每一处解痒。

“你该看看你下面这个洞，每次我把几把拔出来，它吸得有多紧……”边伯贤扣着他的后脑勺跟他气息交缠，嘴里还说着让他羞臊的话，扶着阴茎故意磨他“操得那么快，把你操坏了怎么办？”

张艺兴被他搞得快要神志不清了，直凑近了屁股去想把那根肉棒再吃的深一些，深一些，恨不能整根都操进来，“哥哥……老公，你只管操坏我……嗯……用你的几把干死我……”

从这句话开始，后面张艺兴所有的告饶都失了效，他直被摔在门板上动弹不得地挨操，边伯贤那根东西后来又涨得更粗了一些，整根捅进去娴熟地朝着那个特定的角度狠狠刺激最敏感的地方，有几下深得几乎连阴囊也要一并塞进撑得爆满泛着红色的穴口。汁水横流，黏液混着唾液流出来，臀肉和胯骨的拍打声、滋滋作响的水声和门板的撞击声相融，颇有点掩人耳目的意思。

他说的什么昏话也全都被切成了断断续续的吟哦，一会儿是爸爸一会儿是老公地乱叫，一会儿求着边伯贤把他操烂，一会又哭着要好哥哥慢一点往里捅，说小穴要坏了。边伯贤对这些没羞没臊的叫床倒是很受用，最后几下操得他脱了力直接跪坐在地上，边伯贤干脆就打开双腿，双手后撑着身子让他自己坐上去把整个阴茎都吃进后穴里。

他扭着腰用后穴吸着边伯贤的性器，感受着满当当的充实的快感，夹得边伯贤快要把不住射精，又变本加厉地啃咬对方的锁骨，手在背脊上摸了个遍，手指缠绵地打着圈在腰间逗弄，最后还摸着边伯贤的小腹要他”把这里面的东西都射给我”。边伯贤听到这话臀部肌肉一紧，精液一阵一阵灌进他肠道深处，搞得他感觉自己仿佛有了女人的子宫，过不久就要怀孕。他战栗着趴在边伯贤身上射了出来，后穴失控地一阵阵抽搐。高潮之后巨大的空虚感袭来，他正要唤醒神智去思考刚刚和自己最好的朋友做了什么样的糟糕事，便又被边伯贤缓缓退出来对敏感点的摩擦带来了第三次高潮，这一次是更加剧烈的痉挛和浑身颤抖。

“被我操得这么爽，”边伯贤压着他，引着他的手又往自己胯下摸去，方才拔出来的性器又有了充血抬头的趋势，“还能分神么？”

张艺兴索性又闭着眼撸动着他的阴茎，身上手上的精液抹得到处都是，裹在茎身上湿滑粘腻，手的套弄也变得利索起来。边伯贤第二次完全勃起的时候把他整个人翻了个身背对着自己，龟头抵着他还在往外流精液的穴口，手扶着他精瘦的腰，另一只手狠狠地抽了下他的屁股。不成想对方反而因为这种暴力而穴口紧缩一下，随后敞开方才被操得烂熟的花心邀请他再次填满自己。

“你的身体……还真不像你”边伯贤一边捅进去自己的几把，这一次进入已经不再有什么障碍，内里的精液起了很好的润滑功能，“以后让我慢慢瞧瞧，你到底……能骚成什么样？”

张艺兴跪在地上扶着门，听边伯贤说这话，扭过头去对上了眼神，边伯贤几乎肆虐的表情和忍不住的快意让他有了新的想法，而边伯贤眼里，张艺兴那种这么多年第一次展露出来的赤裸裸的淫荡更是让他有了施暴的欲望。

“哥哥把我捆起来操，会更爽……”张艺兴把手伸到背后去勾边伯贤的腰，在对方的抽送下臀部跟着一颤一颤，发出满足的哼吟和叹息，时不时夹得边伯贤头脑发烫。边伯贤捡起刚刚从他身上接下来的皮带，把张艺兴抱到床上捆了他的脚腕，便再让他回到跪的姿势操了进去。

边伯贤的手在张艺兴浑身上下没轻没重地揉捻和抚摸，时不时带点惩罚意味地抽一巴掌，火辣辣地疼但又伴随着被施暴的快感，他甚至因为好几次吃痛的啃咬而爽得缴紧了小穴，搞得边伯贤抽插的节奏也乱了阵脚。

最后留下了一身斑驳的痕迹和泛着红的皮肤，边伯贤狠狠地冲着内部凸起的敏感点操弄了十几下，极失控的力度直逼得张艺兴都要胡乱喊着不知道是主人还是爸爸的称呼告饶，尖声说着“真的要操烂了”，最后才拔出滚烫的肠道对着雪白的臀肉射了一屁股。张艺兴对后穴的空虚猝不及防，小穴急剧的收缩却没有方才那根粗烫的性器作为裹覆，只能任由合不上的穴口在空气中可怜地一开一合。

张艺兴翻过身来，解开腿上的皮带，张开腿将后庭对着边伯贤，边伯贤便挤到他两腿间，看着他大腿内部自己留下的杰作，乱七八糟的红痕和淌着精液的穴口，“哥哥再好好操进来，这次要射给我。”边说还边勾着他的脖子湿漉漉地舔他的喉结，他已经知道了边伯贤最兴奋的地方。

后来张艺兴又被摁在床上掰开大腿狠狠操了进去，小穴只要一触即滚烫的肉棒便自觉地去吮吸着青筋暴起的茎身，整根没入又拔出一半，反反复复地按摩着快感的集中地带，直到他叫也叫不出来，只有哑着声音说着“太大了，太大了”，却也抵挡不住边伯贤丝毫没有减小力度和放慢节奏的操弄。直到彻底把精液全都射进他肚子里，前面直接射出来，被干得因快感过大而失去了知觉的后穴才找回了一点实感，很久之后还依然不住地收缩。

那天晚上，他们后来又在浴室清理的时候做了一次，张艺兴被摁在浴缸里捅得神智涣散，最后才迷迷糊糊地两个人一块在床上睡着。

方梣第二天早上准备早饭的时候，发现边伯贤已经走了，张艺兴一个人扯着乱七八糟的衣服领子从客房走出来，却没跟她对视，只哑着嗓子道了句“早安”。

“伯贤怎么不留在这儿吃点东西，我多准备了一份。”方梣走过来给他系领带，却被张艺兴不动声色地截住了手。

“他早上开会。”张艺兴自己打着领带走到饭桌旁。

“你们昨天晚上……打架了吗？”方梣皱着眉头担忧地看着他，“昨天怎么听着房门一直响。”

“没什么。”张艺兴做出一副仿佛真的和最好的朋友闹矛盾了的表情，不敢抬眼看方梣。罪恶感裹挟着他让他几乎窒息，昨天的记忆倒是清楚地烙刻在脑海里。

“你手腕受伤了，我给你涂点药。”方梣正要起身，被张艺兴按住，“我自己会涂的。放心吧，昨天晚上就解决了，没事的，真的。”说罢张艺兴手插进她发间亲了亲她的额头。

那哪是受伤，不过是被边伯贤太用力地摁在浴缸里，牙齿在腕上反复啃咬动脉留下的血印罢了。

他吃完早饭拿着外套打算出门，看着方梣的背影，突然觉得鼻子一酸。停下了穿鞋的动作，他从玄关又折返回去从背后抱住她，闻到她头发上的茉莉香味：“我走了。”方梣侧过脸冲他笑了笑，手搭在他手腕上轻轻拍了拍，“快去吧，注意安全。”

开着车的时候，方梣发来两条短信，外加边伯贤打进来的三个电话，张艺兴揉了揉太阳穴，没看没接，只是咬着发白的嘴唇看路。


	3. Chapter 3

边伯贤两眼昏花改完最后一张图稿，抬眼才发现天已经黑透了。下意识去摸手机，没等来想要的回电，抿着嘴想再打过去，陈谟的名字突然跳出来。电话响了好多下，他漫不经心地清着桌子上乱七八糟的东西也没接。

开车回去走到公寓门口，摁了密码一开门，正回想着自己出门应该关了灯，一个身影就跑到他面前。陈谟穿了真丝睡衣，笑着看他：“想我没？打电话你不接我就直接来了。”

边伯贤脱了外套披她身上，环住她作势要接吻，亲着亲着变了味儿纠缠着要往卧室里去，边伯贤手机响了。嘴没停，手摸进口袋音量键挂断，没三秒对方又顽强地拨了进来。

这回他算是清醒了，一脸不爽地放开陈谟，对方也是讪讪的。

他看着手机上三个大字“张艺兴”牙关一紧，看了眼趴在他怀里的陈谟还是接了，“喂。”

“你在哪儿？家吗？”对方上来就问。

“嗯，在。”边伯贤装作没看见陈谟微皱起来的眉头。

“我开着车，快到了，你等一会儿，”听筒传来很平淡如常的语气，“我们谈谈吧。”

“嗯，好。”他说。

那边掐了线，他抱着陈谟站了半晌，轻吻她的脖颈又拍着她的背好像在讨原谅，脑海里撕裂一般的出现了他昨天晚上抱着张艺兴的感觉。

男人结实的肌肉和女人柔软的腰肢根本没什么相同，是联想系统出错了。

“我得走了，”陈谟从他怀里逃出来，这回不笑了，瞟了一眼他手机，调侃说，“挺怀念跟你当朋友的，当朋友占上风。”

边伯贤看着她走到他房间去换好衣服走出来，送到玄关要陪她进电梯的时候，陈谟突然直视他说：“要不咱俩就算了吧。”他拦住电梯门一脸疑惑地看着她，脑袋里一万个想法一个也厘不清，陈谟一只手抚上他的鬓角，顺势抱了抱他，然后按了B1说：“你回吧。”

边伯贤退了出去，电梯门完全关上之前，他看着陈谟，说注意安全。

张艺兴开门进来的时候没找见边伯贤，走到卫生间门口听到水声知道他是在洗澡，就坐在沙发上看动画片。等他发梢滴着水披个毛巾出来的时候张艺兴都快睡着了，他坐他旁边，没推醒他，也去看那个动画片。他们俩老一起看动画片，好多片子看了好多次，看得台词都要会背了，还能跟着笑点准时笑出声。

“我刚刚在停车场看见陈谟的车了。”耳边突然冒出来一句话。

“噢，”边伯贤起身把客厅的的灯调暗，“她刚来找我了。”

“她坐在车里哭，”张艺兴语气里的担忧都溢出来了，不无把握地问，“你这回又干什么了？”

边伯贤有点好笑他默认自己是加害方的逻辑，“她把我甩了。”说完干巴巴地咂咂嘴，想去拿茶几上的可乐。

张艺兴递给他，沉默了一会没回答，也不像在看电视。不久又没头没脑地调笑着看他好像在安慰他：“没事儿，被甩了再找嘛，量你也闲不住。”

边伯贤撕开易拉环，淡如白开水的气氛里并没有任何提及昨晚的切入口，张艺兴也好像忘了自己说过要“谈谈”，只是断断续续说着一些工作琐事，最近又录了几遍demo，灯光师被撤职，抱怨没有假期。边伯贤有一搭没一搭地回应，也说起今天从早到晚唯一下肚的简餐和一杯美式，还有那张改得他头昏脑胀的图纸，想着张艺兴转行真是明智，枯燥的力学原理跟这个满脑子旋律的跳脱的人格格不入，又进一步去回溯大学四年他是怎么从建院的专业课里挤出时间捣鼓各种乐器，还能腾出时间去沾花惹草。

“你今年过年……还回去吗？”张艺兴突然问道。

“我回去干嘛，我爸看见我就来气。”边伯贤没好气地说，手指骨节捏得易拉罐咔咔作响。年中长假的时候边伯贤回了一趟家，迎接他的还是因他死活不愿意进家族企业而不怎么好的脸色和旁敲侧击的催婚，“他只想要我辞职，回去跟我哥一样，结婚，生……”

张艺兴不以为然地仰在沙发上伸着懒腰打断了他：“哪一句不在理啊？”

“得了吧，榜样留给我哥做就行了，”边伯贤把空罐准确地投掷进垃圾桶，“说过很多次了，我以为你能明白我。”

“嗯，我当然明白。”张艺兴也打开一罐可乐，话锋一转，“那你今年要不要跟我一块回湖南去？”

边伯贤顿了一下，上次去还是大二的时候，他随口一提结果张艺兴就真的兴冲冲地把他的火车票都买好了，拖着他跟两个行李箱就出发回家。时间久远，具体的细节记不清楚，但是冻得瑟瑟发抖还在雪地里挖冰块互相扔、窝在房里公用一个MP3听的那几首歌，突然就让他有了实感。“……也可以。”他侧身看着张艺兴，张艺兴也刚刚好扭过头，目光撞在一起。

然后距离就拉近了，动画片结尾的交响曲传来，张艺兴很不明显地想要往后躲，还是被他捕捉在余光里。他突然又问：“方梣呢？你带个我算什么事？”

“方梣出差了，一个月……跟我年假撞一起了，”张艺兴叹了口气，“我今天中午才把她送到机场去。”

“噢，那你今天别回去睡了，”边伯贤一条腿翘到张艺兴腿上搁着，随意摆出个四仰八叉的姿势，“去我卧室拿衣服洗澡吧，不早了。”

张艺兴默认了，揍了一下他的屁股要把他拎起来，两个人拉拉扯扯笑作一团快要扭打起来的时候边伯贤松了腿。张艺兴看了看他，欲言又止，最后终于下定决心了似的说：“你还是少跟我肢体接触。我……还没好。”

边伯贤看着他的背影，非常迟缓地从深陷的沙发里滑出来，然后拖沓着人字拖走到房里，拉过来一个枕头，把头埋进去。他灵敏的鼻子嗅到了陈谟身上果甜的香水味，不久前应该是前任的薰衣草香，再之前是前前任和他情侣款的清冽古龙水，再往前他也记不清楚，情人来来往往形形色色，真情假意参半的偷心游戏玩儿多了，偶尔也会心不在焉。但是不管他公寓的大门密码锁改成了什么，张艺兴都会第一个被通知。

张艺兴身上的味道是什么？边伯贤用手撩开前额的碎发，眨眨眼，思索着这个问题。好像从未注意，太多年，用一样的洗衣粉，甚至衣服也能混在一起扔进洗衣机，太过相似的味道泛而没有给他留下什么深刻的印象。

房门敞开，他听着浴室传来的流水不断拍击在瓷砖上的声音，抑制脑海中不断涌现的滚烫的记忆，清晰的触觉和爬上神经末梢的快感，赤裸又兴奋的躯体和亲密交缠的战栗，陌生又熟悉。

边伯贤有些自我厌弃地坐起来把脸埋进摊开的双手，又下意识地去找烟。好容易从抽屉里翻出打火机，夹着烟跑到阳台上倚着窗口去吸，尼古丁过肺，火光在指尖一闪一灭，好像能暂时熄灭燃烧的妄想。楼下除了几盏暖黄色的路灯再无其它，光束洒在浓稠里，给视网膜带不来多大的刺激。

浴室里，淋着水站了半晌的张艺兴咬着牙关，嘴唇因为反复用力已经渗出血丝来。如果刚进浴室的时候下体的轻微勃起还尚且可以说是边伯贤无意的肢体接触导致的，那么现在，完全挺立的欲望，根本没有借口可找，只能怪他自己。可能是病，又或者是，即便全情投入于日常聊天也隐伏在潜意识里的叫嚣。不到二十四小时前的回忆历历在目，仅仅是一瞬间的剪影就可以勾起所有与之相关的细节。在水雾氤氲和水声嘈杂的狭窄空间里，触觉和听觉都挑起了120％的灵敏。

压抑过度的欲望一旦开了闸，就汹涌得难以克制。他闭上双眼去逃避脑海里千丝万缕的逻辑纠缠，一只手抚上挺立充血的阴茎去缓缓地套弄，手指在茎身上挤压着，脊背也因为这种姿势弓起来。另一只手从下部游走，鼓胀的囊袋时不时和掌侧产生摩擦，带来细碎的令人抽息的快感。顶部渗出的黏液被水流卷走覆盖上没有稠度的清液，好像如此就可以掩埋他隐藏在这里不合时宜的自慰。在这种时刻，阴茎上的脉络已经清晰可见并神态狰狞地带着颜色，与此匹配的本该是同样淫秽而不知廉耻的性幻想。但他偏执地去躲避那个最容易在高潮边缘推波助澜的兴奋点——行为和思想必须高度统一，张艺兴混沌地想着，假如真的靠着记忆中残余的刺激才能达到高潮，这种精神的依赖性就足以让他再度沮丧，更何况这一碰就要燃着的身体。最后，他的撸动力道变得十分失控，但想哭的是即便是碾压和刺激会阴也很难让他射出来，手还不够，还不够，粗糙的手侧和柔软的掌心给他的还是远不及他所需要的。

在高潮边缘的徘徊把他的理智耗光了。等他颤颤巍巍得夹紧臀部肌肉射出来，并感到整个下腹的痉挛时，他脑海里唯一的画面只有，昨天晚上脱光了衣服压着他大腿要他不得动弹的，他最好的朋友。

他沉默地抹掉墙上喷溅上的精液，在温热的水下反复冲刷十指，看着水源源不断的注入下水道。太久太久，久到腿发麻的时候，张艺兴的呼吸也归于平静，他换了衣服进房间，有很淡的烟草味道钻进鼻息，边伯贤已经背对他躺着了。

他揣测着边伯贤已经等得睡着了，不知道自己的到来，就缓慢地=捞起另一个枕头和另一床被子要往客厅去。结果方才拎起来枕头一角就听见一句干脆的：“你去哪。”

“睡客厅。”张艺兴平静地回答他，末了还是忍不住说，“你咽炎犯了还是少抽烟吧。”

“别睡客厅。”边伯贤的表情隐藏在黑暗里，但是仅从嘴角的形状看，他也能很清晰地感觉出他突兀的强硬。

“我真的很严重，我不想……”张艺兴疲倦的重复被打断，“我知道，不会的。”

边伯贤坐起来，仰头看着张艺兴，等着他也坐到自己旁边来。张艺兴撇着嘴角扔回去枕头，裹着被子平躺在他旁边。他就跟着他的动作也躺下，枕头对枕头。

“张艺兴。”边伯贤叫他，眼睛看着天花板一片漆黑。

“嗯？”张艺兴酝酿和捕捉着任何一丝困意，他不想再感知到任何龌龊的想法。

“张艺兴。”边伯贤重复。

“怎么了？”张艺兴把身体蜷缩了一些，企图忽略因为距离过近而被敏感的脖颈率先捕捉到的边伯贤的呼吸。

“艺兴。”第三次，边伯贤的语气柔和得有点失常。

张艺兴翻身背对着他，这次像虾米一样弓着脊柱，把双膝牢牢锁在小臂的控制里。他不想感受性器官的那些根本抹杀不了的反应，有点绝望地深呼吸了一口。

他一边庆幸着皮肤的滚烫下还有清醒的意识，听见背后悉簌的声音以为边伯贤是要去厕所。直到隔着薄被被一双臂膀环住了腰，后背的温度才从那一层轻盈的羽绒另一侧传导过来。

边伯贤从背后抱着他，感受到对僵硬的姿势在他逐渐收紧的力度下变得松弛，直到整个人从佝偻的姿势伸展开。

几个小时都没有人睡着，也没有人说话。这一次没有求助，也没有人主动伸出援手。

他们只是尝试隔着被子再抱紧一点，既保留着那层布料的绝对隔阂，又萌生出肌肤相触般的无隙亲密的错觉。

只要张艺兴转过身，或是边伯贤躺倒他对面的一侧，或许就真的会接吻、拉扯、纠缠，天昏地暗。但是没有，这个姿势就像是某个标尺上的警戒刻度，不能多也不舍得少。直到胳膊和腿都要出现麻了的征兆，也没有人敢率先挣脱。

边伯贤想，他只要跳过这次意外，不去深究哪一根神经牵扯着私欲，哪一根又牵扯着愧疚，恰如其分的友谊的火候才能维持永恒。分明张艺兴才是病者，可病者了无迹象，他反倒更像是病者。因为知道一切自己对亲密举动的索取都必然会得到对方无力抗拒的回应，于是只能宽容地接过决定权，把张艺兴的那份决定也做了。

他的顾虑就是他的顾虑，他的懦弱也是他的懦弱，没有对错界定，无需意义建构，甚至，连理由都不用只字坦露。这种默契在从大学至今长达九年的友谊中不是什么稀奇品，是早就无声无息地填充进他们之间微小孔洞的粘合剂。


	4. Chapter 4

过年前两个人工作都很忙，只得空一起打个游戏或者吃个便饭就要散伙，人忙起来就没时间胡思乱想，一切好像又都顺理成章地持续运转。张艺兴还是会半夜三点打电话跟边伯贤絮絮叨叨说他的病情，边伯贤也还是会跟他抱怨家里施加的压力有多么让人头痛。

回长沙那天下了小雪，张艺兴灵感迸发在高铁上抱着电脑不停地捣鼓了一路，说好美。边伯贤就看着简谱去哼那支旋律，想着什么时候能再摸一次钢琴。

他羡慕张艺兴对乐器的灵敏，就像张艺兴会问他“为什么你一个理工科的人唱歌这么好听”。好像总能从某个角度看到巧妙的依赖和互补，暗地里又有种暗暗较劲的比较关系。

在张艺兴家，边伯贤总是更像亲生儿子。嬉皮笑脸地卖乖逗趣，忙前忙后地在厨房打下手，饭桌上毫不见外地祝酒捧场，边伯贤都得心应手，好像那个平时在外面玩得天花乱坠的公子哥不是他，这个居家能干又能说会道的乖儿子才是真身。以至于方梣没跟张艺兴回来，张艺兴他爸妈也先去他这里旁敲侧击。

“嗨，他们俩真的挺好的，”边伯贤嘴角扯开了最灿烂的弧度笑得一脸真挚，“有什么问题我肯定主动就跟您二老说了，这回就是时间安排冲突了，巧合。”

看看二老将信将疑的表情，他又撒娇一样眨眨眼，“年轻人工作都忙，”把淘米水倒出来，然后把米缸放到池子外面去，“叔叔阿姨放心。”

张艺兴后来听他绘声绘色地讲了这一幕，无奈地摇摇头挤出个酒窝。短暂的年过得很舒适，谈天可以谈到很晚，边伯贤性格自来熟，融入得总是很快，连小孩子都要喊着“伯贤哥哥”来找他去陪着打游戏。张艺兴就在旁边嗤之以鼻说“一把年纪了还哥哥”，然后被边伯贤一脸委屈撅着嘴撒娇的表情逗笑。

期间张艺兴会跟方梣发短信，偶尔视频，边伯贤不避嫌地嚷嚷要嫂子快回来管管张艺兴，说他打麻将又输得裤子都要没了。方梣就也被逗得在那边直笑，要边伯贤替她行使职权。张艺兴柔声问她工作怎么样顺不顺利，跟她讲讲家里的趣事。

晚上他熬得坐卧不安或是药物副作用导致发热的时候，边伯贤还是重复着做过无数次的动作，抱着他，控制住他不安的四肢，然后轻抚他的背。所有一切都像是习惯，因而陪伴和默许没有半分不自然。

坐高铁回北京的那天，他终于因为病情有所和缓而能够内心平静地感受困意的降临，眼皮子耷拉着，迷迷糊糊感觉边伯贤把一边的耳机塞到他耳朵里。然后肩上一沉，边伯贤靠在他身上，呼吸均匀而安稳。

张艺兴快入睡的时候余光里手机屏幕一亮，挣扎了一下小心翼翼地拿起来怕把边伯贤吵醒，看着手机屏幕上微信那条推送，大脑立马当机了，直到手机自动黑屏了也没敢解锁。

发信人是——

“……吴世勋？”边伯贤不知道什么时候睁开的眼，闷闷的嗓音里嘀咕出一句。张艺兴吓了一跳，手机差点飞出去，结果又听见边伯贤说，“欸？你们俩联系上了啊。”比起声线外露的阴阳怪气，话里倒藏着些打趣的意味。

“也没……联系上，就，微信一直没删。”张艺兴嘟囔着，还是不打开手机，看样子是不打算回复了。

屏幕随着另一条推送又亮了，还是吴世勋发的：我现在在北京。

边伯贤眯着眼，嘴角上扬的弧度更大了，显然提起了兴致，摆弄着张艺兴的卫衣袖口：“他回国了？”

“好像去年就回了，不过一直在上海，”张艺兴被边伯贤的手蹭得痒，拍了一下他的大腿，“管他的，我和他还能找到什么理由见面啊。”

“老友叙旧。”说罢边伯贤自己都“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，接下来就是一串“哈哈哈”，笑得旁边小孩提溜着大眼睛都要哭了。

“靠，你真是的，别笑了，”张艺兴侧过身去想堵住他的嘴，末了皱着眉补了句，“我跟他一开始……就那种关系，现在再说当朋友，开什么玩笑。”

边伯贤知趣地收敛了表情，低下头整理扯皱了的衣角，还是闲聊的语气：“你记不记得我那天在车里跟你说的话。”

张艺兴瞬间就知道他说的哪一天，大半个月过去了，那件两人绝口不提的事情本该是一管炮仗，一点火星子溅上去都要倒计时式的燃着。而这平庸无奇的相处模式，他和边伯贤寡淡的处理态度，却让这见不得光的事反而能在闲谈中都能搬上台面了。于是此时此刻，张艺兴拿捏有度地不去多想，而是小心翼翼地在那些暧昧纠缠的荒谬情节里搜罗着边伯贤说的话。

“我说，你为什么不能面对你自己。”边伯贤没有等他想完，就轻描淡写地问了出来。

不是什么攻击性的问题，很体贴的句式，很耐心的询问，这外壳和内核的包裹下，个中分量，只有张艺兴知道。所以他想一探究竟地看向边伯贤的时候，不出意料地接到了边伯贤坦荡又直白的目光。那双习惯了打探式的察言观色和常常向他施展无辜技能的眼睛，突然褪下了那层柔软的隔膜，好像要看穿他。

怎么是好像，不是好像，足够久的友谊里，他早就看穿他。

那双眼睛告诉他，他问出的一个问题，其实是好多年好多人好多事堆积的好多个问题。为什么明明喜欢男人却要娶一个女人，为什么明明想要纵欲却反而几乎禁欲，为什么就算这么痛苦还是在自我妥协和他人审视中选择了后者。

张艺兴把头往自己的羽绒服里缩了缩，但边伯贤伸过来握住他手腕的手显然在告知他，如果还是故技重施地回避，似乎太不够诚意。这些问题他每天要回答自己太多次，自我说服的模板都已经成型，立场占理，逻辑清晰，但手腕上逐渐增强的力度让他一个字也说不出口。

“既然你明知道我在想什么，再问这种问题，没有意义，”张艺兴看着边伯贤，尽量让自己显得立场坚定一些，但越来越消沉的音色里抵挡不住地透露出他的无能为力，“因为……因为我不会为自己活着，从小到大，我没试过。”

“所以……很多时候我羡慕你，你能自由，就像是，我在自由。”张艺兴的表达变得有些含糊不清，边伯贤捕捉到了他微微发红的眼角。

边伯贤迅速地感知到了他下坠的情绪，手伸到他背后搂住他的肩膀，凑近他的耳根，放缓了语速像是安慰，“你听着，”但即便适可而止也尚好，改天还可以更融洽地谈心，却好像有什么驱使他一定要在此刻把话都说完，“根本就没有那么严重，根本就没有那么严重……”他有点着急地重复，越是重复心也跟着揪紧，他的五脏六腑都快绞在一起，隐隐作痛地让他有些缺氧。

“你是什么样就是什么样，为什么总要把自己想得那么不光彩？”边伯贤侧过身去，另一只手握住他的后脖颈想让他看着自己，“但是你这样折磨你自己……这种方式……很坏……你改不过来的，生来就是这样，”他不再拾掇着最温和的措辞去劝说，而是让脑海里最先出现的词汇逃出嗓子，“你以为的正确就是正确么？你不爱方梣，也不可能成为父亲，是不是？她迟早会发现的，那时候一切会更烂。你应该试一试……至少一次机会，而不是现在这样，连见一下吴世勋都搞得像罪犯越狱，”他搜捕着张艺兴飘忽不定的视线想要牢牢抓住他的目光，“你每天都在自己逼自己，事情本来不该是这样的。”

“可是你干嘛非要说出来，”张艺兴垂下眼避开和他对视，声音已经微不可闻了，那音调与其说是不耐烦，更像是极端无助的辩护，“我不知道么。”

“因为你现在这个样子，我心疼。”

边伯贤说完，维持着半抱的姿势很久。然后他把自己的额头和张艺兴贴在一起，把张艺兴羽绒服的帽子拉上来，暖和的毛领几乎罩住了两个人的脸。

张艺兴没有躲开。他们除了在特殊情境下的拥抱，很少有这种越界的亲密接触，更多时候是轻松的打打闹闹和开玩笑似的揩油。呼吸的频率交织，然后两个频率逐渐归于同一节奏。

他知道，边伯贤在逼他回答。

张艺兴最后还是没有看他，只是拉住了他的胳膊说：“我知道。”

他明白了边伯贤的意思。那些问题不再是什么他的性向，他的隐疾，他无休无止的自我谴责，而是最最简单的，好像感同身受一般的，迂回的探问。

为什么不能放过你自己。

他明白了边伯贤并非不理解，他甚至很少对他的选择进行评判甚至劝慰，他要逃避便陪他逃避，他要匡正便随他匡正。只是感性总是在脆弱的时刻战胜理性，再冰冷的道义正确也敌不过那些发自心底的最肮脏的见不得光的念想。

张艺兴抓着那双温度比自己低的手，看着窗外连绵的山和原野，枝桠枯槁的树撑不住很厚的雪，昏黄的晚天上，余晖将要褪尽。

张艺兴找到边伯贤的手，无声地握紧，好像在默认。

他混乱地想着会有什么变数出现，反正防线总在瓦解，先是放弃抵抗的第一次荒唐之举，然后迟早是彻底冲破牢笼的奔逃，可迎接他的真的是自由吗。

对于他来说，大学期间的那些自我放纵只是纯粹的欲望宣泄，他甚至没有谈过一段正常的恋爱。如果非要说有十分接近于恋爱的经历，那大概就是和吴世勋保持着长期炮友关系的几年，即便期间他还是对其他人的邀请来者不拒，吴世勋也没有为了他守身如玉。而现在要放弃一段婚姻之后再去尝试他从来连滋味都不曾知晓的东西，譬如恋爱，总是显得不伦不类。

边伯贤好像再次知悉了他在想什么，因为张艺兴清晰地听见他说：“以前是以前，现在是现在，是吧。”

听起来十足诱人，让他血液里所有蛰伏的兴奋因子都瞬间被唤醒。

张艺兴犹豫过，但是他已经咬牙决定联系吴世勋的时候，却接到了朴灿烈的电话。

这两个名字摆在一起出现总能让人产生很多回忆，比如张艺兴会和吴世勋搞在一起，朴灿烈就脱不了干系。

上大学那会儿张艺兴斯斯文文戴个眼镜，长相干净又清秀，性格温吞又很少发火，是全建筑系风评最好的温柔学长。虽然当时是他室友的边伯贤外形也走这一挂，但是因为流水线一样换女朋友和中央空调式交际花等“劣迹”反而显得不那么纯良，而且经常因为花里胡哨的情史被挂在校园论坛群情公愤，没事还好拿他人畜无害的室友张艺兴对比一波。刚入校的学弟学妹们一刷论坛就立马知晓了二位校园名人，甚至还会出现点小粉丝。朴灿烈就是在听了张艺兴某年原创歌曲大赛的录播后跑到建筑系去拦人的，当时他一个一米八大帅哥杵在三百人大课教室门口，大嗓门嚎了声张艺兴，搞得张艺兴还以为自己性向被谁爆到网上去了。

后来张艺兴一手把他带进吉他社跟着一块捣鼓各种乐器和写歌，共同话题多所以越混越熟，以至于吉他社有一次聚餐的时候，心怀鬼胎地装作随意跟朴灿烈一提吴世勋“那个天天跟你混一起的学弟还蛮可爱的”，朴灿烈权当来自直男的赞赏过了耳没入脑，想都没想就脱口而出“看着乖吧，他高中跟人开房都开出会员卡了”。

张艺兴当时喝大了，顾不得怕自己露出什么同性恋的马脚，昏头昏脑地顺着问：“他喜欢男的吧？”结果得到了朴灿烈毫不犹豫的一句“欸看吧，我就说他特明显他还老不信，改明我就告诉他我看他……”

结果朴灿烈不是说说而已，他真的在某天开玩笑的时候想起来了这段醉得不轻的对话，并让吴世勋清楚地记住了张艺兴这个名字。后来的一切就顺理成章了，等朴灿烈知道自己无意中当成了牵线人之后足足震惊了一个月。

“欸我靠你接了电话怎么没声啊？”张艺兴的思绪被拉了回来。对方那边吵得要命地放着震天响的打击乐，让他怀疑朴灿烈的邻居估计是失聪了，否则怎么容得他在一个固定公寓住满了一年。

“艺兴哥，要不要来我酒吧看我表演？”朴灿烈热情洋溢的声音让他觉得有些不好拒绝。

“你什么时候开的酒吧？你辞职了吗？”张艺兴回想着上一次见朴灿烈的时间，那是两个月前朴灿烈被他公司派过来过来跟张艺兴合作做一首歌的混音。

“没有，我投资了而已，”朴灿烈清清嗓子，“突然想弹吉他唱歌了，见见我的粉丝们。”说完咂咂嘴，收尾的语调很俏皮。

“行，我给你当一回粉丝。”张艺兴看了一眼自己房里挂着的几把吉他，中间那一把好久没擦了，本来想挂电话，转念想了想，“吴世勋，他什么时候回来的。”

“喔，你在酒吧自个儿问他呗。”朴灿烈挂掉了电话。


	5. Chapter 5

张艺兴在厕所隔间里熟练地把吴世勋的裤子往下扒拉的时候还在想着事情的走向怎么是这样，连最基本的渐入佳境式的叙旧都直接跳过了，酒都还没喝上几口，天也聊得断断续续，四目相对就瞬间精确地捕捉到彼此眼里快涌出来的欲望。

他跪在吴世勋面前，卫生间的灯有一盏坏了，里面的光线昏暗得几乎看不清东西。外面打进来的五颜六色的彩光时不时扫在他们身上，好像窥探的眼睛，罪恶感营造的情景让人更容易产生兴奋感。他有点着急地用一只手翻开皮带扣，另一只手摸到吴世勋一侧大腿后面去撩拨他，并通过对方的抽息声了解到这挑逗十分奏效。吴世勋脱上衣的时候不知道是有意还是无意地胯往前一顶，刚刚就把那根快要撑爆牛仔裤的东西抵在他酒窝深一点的那半边脸上。

“裤子都他妈没脱完你急什么急……”张艺兴怎么会不知道他的坏心思，庆幸着黑灯瞎火吴世勋看不见自己脸红，报复式的掐了一把吴世勋敏感的侧腰，下一秒就被吴世勋捏住下颚被迫抬起了头，对方的手从他的脖子一直玩弄到肩膀，把他的低领毛衣扯得歪歪斜斜，“哥哥也急得很。”

吴世勋的力度有点陌生，晃在他眼前的身材也比以前那个在少年和男人之间徘徊的吴世勋要成熟得多，以前的吴世勋还没有这么性感，但是现在——宽阔的肩背，肌理线条流畅又优美。倒三角身材上的每一块肌肉都恰到好处，还有细长而又紧实的腿，无一不让人血液倒流。

张艺兴扯开他的内裤边手抚摸过人鱼线的时候，吴世勋扣着他的脑袋就把阴茎塞进了他的嘴，搞得他不自觉地就“呜”地一声呻吟。他记得吴世勋的尺寸，不知道是他太久没有给别人口过还是吴世勋又变大了，那整个器物不仅连一半都没塞进去，而且只一会他嘴角的肌肉就开始发酸。

“哥哥，”吴世勋的声带还是像以前一样，软软糯糯的好像小孩子撒娇，“深一点吧。”

听到这话张艺兴后怕地感受到身体的变化，只是含着阴茎吮吸和舔弄，甚至连触碰性的皮肤刺激都没有，就引起了自己浑身轻微的肌肉震颤。这种从皮肤蔓延到神经的快感让他觉得什么病情好转都是自欺欺人的鬼话，眼下这种几年来前所未有的反应分明就展示着功亏一篑。旧病复发的瘾君子一闻到药物的气息，要得比以前还贪婪百倍。

“艺兴哥在想什么？”吴世勋从紊乱的气息里挤出一句嗔怪，又扶着阴茎往里塞了一点，“我可是……全情投入的……”

张艺兴的嘴根本无法回答他，只能向上望了他一眼表示歉意，殊不知那双泛着水光的眼睛看起来有多么无辜，搞得吴世勋都呆了一下，手指插进他的发间轻声喃喃着“这样看还是跟以前一样受不了”。他闭上眼睛用手握住了吴世勋性器的根部，开始回想着最取悦吴世勋的技巧。先是用口水把阴茎舔了个遍，然后只把龟头含在嘴里，手就着唾液和前端分泌的液体在阴茎上一松一紧地挤压和套弄。吴世勋嗓子里低低的呜咽告诉他他记忆力还不错，在他后背和前胸揉弄的手也搅得他向吴世勋探过去索要更多。

身体的移动导致阴茎直抵喉咙，比第一次进得深得多，柔软的口腔内部空间本来就狭窄，又因为张艺兴收缩两腮的动作变得更加逼仄，茎身被吮吸着，软肉紧紧地依附在青筋暴起的器官上，按压着充血的还在变硬的物件。

吴世勋觉得沉睡的感官都要被张艺兴唤醒，他很长时间没有体会过这么投其所好的口活，上过太多次床的旧日炮友在经验上必然是那些新鲜的一夜情比不了的，也正是因为他们曾经上过太多次床，他们的身体已经磨合得相当完美，了解程度几乎达到了可以精确到在一小块皮肤上找到最敏感的那一寸，并用最妥当的力度去取悦。

“哥哥吸得……真的很爽……”吴世勋扯着张艺兴的头发，每用一下力都是告诉他自己下腹射精的欲望有多么强烈。

张艺兴听到这话只觉得完了完了，深吸一口气迎着吴世勋的节奏做深喉，呕吐感翻涌上来的同时带来本不该产生的快感，他近乎迷恋地含着那个又胀大了的东西，在高频率的抽送下口水不可抑制地向下巴流去，顺着脖子流进毛衣领口，被吴世勋骨节分明又有力的大手在他胸口抹匀，润湿了他挺立起来的乳尖。吴世勋越来越粗重的叹息声和粗暴的频率捅得他直翻白眼，发出求饶的呜咽声。但他知道那不是求饶，是满足。

没有一个举动不色情，许多个熟悉的挑逗方式又恰如其分地唤醒着以前的记忆，这种内外的双重冲击让快感叠加在一起，让他觉得很可能根本不用吴世勋捅进来，口交就可以让他颅内高潮。

他的面部已经有点僵硬了，吴世勋的动作放缓体贴地退了出来，还是只留下顶端在他嘴里搔刮。他一圈一圈地舔弄着在不断渗出黏液的龟头，舌尖翻搅着铃口的软肉，然后集中精力去吮吸顶端，像在吸一支棒棒冰一样地流露出了进食般的享受感，这画面配上他嘴唇发出的咂咂水声让吴世勋都快有哭腔了，最后几下吸得尤其失度，以至于他还没打算停吴世勋就率先拔出来射了他一脸，鼻梁睫毛嘴唇上都挂着他的精液，张艺兴知道他还没射完，伸脖子又含住半个阴茎让后面两波精液灌进嘴里然后毫不客气地吞了下去，吞完了还要舔舔嘴。

吴世勋看见这幅场景根本憋不住，两只胳膊伸到张艺兴腰侧一把把人抱了起来，然后是湿漉漉的索吻，唇舌交缠，他的舌头灵巧地在张艺兴口腔里游走，抵在他上颚反反复复地摩擦，果不其然感受到对方受到刺激般的颤抖和在他腰上和臀部揉弄的手，而身体传来的快感让他更加积极地去吻他，恨不得要把他的空气都夺走，要一起窒息。

无比熟悉的索取方式。

张艺兴被他舔的眼圈都红了，最后只剩下意识模糊的呜呜呃呃，还有在他又勃起的下体上很不耐心地磨蹭。他扒了张艺兴的裤子，隔着平角裤揉他的臀瓣，唇舌的攻击还是舍不得停下来，“哥，这次试试把你操射。”

然后张艺兴就被吴世勋翻转过来，他的后背贴着吴世勋的前胸，内裤被迅速地扯到膝盖，那根粗得不像话的东西抵在他股缝间磨蹭着，蹭的他心痒。吴世勋不知道哪里掏出来一管润滑剂，两根手指裹着一层凉就塞进了后穴开始搅动，第三根指头进得不太顺利，还牵动了张艺兴上次的伤，他刚要痛得发声，下一秒吴世勋就戳中了前列腺。他咬着下唇想这次可能要比上次伤得还重，可是吴世勋是他的药，他拒绝不了。

力度很是耐人寻味，指腹在前列腺凸起若有若无地刺激，冰冷的润滑剂进了身体反而变得滚烫过体温，烧得甬道内部如同百蚁咬噬。张艺兴扭动着腰在吴世勋小腹上磨蹭，嘴都咬得红肿了：“世勋呐，操我吧。”

吴世勋很听话地抽了手往里插进去，进了一半就夹得他倒抽冷气问张艺兴“为什么这么紧”，等真的满头大汗塞了大半进去又含含糊糊地在他耳边轻笑，“欸，你真的禁欲啊，我以为你只是不想跟我做了。”说着就开始动。

“我……什么时候……骗过你，”张艺兴的呻吟听起来他自己都难为情，可他知道吴世勋喜欢他在床上的叫声，“额嗯……你是不是，又变大了……”

“你不记得了而已，”吴世勋搂住他精瘦的腰，抚摸他的腹肌，然后在小腹兜兜转转，就是不去碰他的阴茎，“我有一次做的时候……问你，有没有给别人口，”另一只手伸到前面来握住他的下巴让他扭头，然后舔弄着他的嘴角在向他索吻，“你怕我……生气，就说没有。”

在以前，张艺兴对这种突如其来的小孩赌气一样的琐碎细节已经习以为常，可是他们俩几乎两三年没有见了，上一次还是去参加哪个大学同学的婚礼，衣冠楚楚地问个好就完事，突如其来的反差怎么想都让人饱受冲击。听起来这种嘀嘀咕咕也像是调情的一部分，“可是……我最后一次给人口，就是给你……啊。”他的尾音断送在吴世勋突然力度很足的挺入里，显然是对他的答案非常满意，吻也变得湿漉漉起来，下唇被他含在嘴里吃糖一样地玩弄个不停。

“可是，”听见张艺兴音调突转的叫床声，吴世勋扒开他的臀瓣试图再往里挺一点，阴茎的角度很准地摩擦着他的敏感点，带来他后穴的收缩，然后两个人都爽得头脑一片空白，“你现在让我觉得……禁欲失败了嘛。”饱胀的阴囊在臀肉上拍打，后穴好看的光景都被他收入眼底，“跟以前……啊，不，比起以前，好像更敏感一些。”边说边用手攀上他胸前的挺立，揉搓得他根本没法再接吻，只能仰着头喊世勋，世勋不要。

“不要就是要，”吴世勋解码一样地修改着他的话，把阴茎抽了出来，“哥哥要不要？”张艺兴被这一下搞得眼泪流出来，回头，睫毛带着泪花看着他，“世勋呐，要……”

“要什么？”吴世勋虽然是这么说，却已经开始把几把往后穴里重新捅进去，操过一次的穴口第二次撑开轻松得多，“要你的大几把，操得它……呜……合不上……”

吴世勋狠狠贯穿进去，控制住他的手不让他摸前面的家伙：“哥哥知不知道，你每次讲骚话……真的让人有施暴欲……”

张艺兴前面胀得难受，后面又一阵一阵地被刺激，吴世勋还在不依不饶地要他反过来喊自己“哥哥”，他哪还纠结什么称呼问题，要喊什么就随他去，只是没喊倒也只是被磨得受不了，一喊出口就被干得眼前发黑，嗓子也堵住了一样直接失语。尺寸实在是太大了，太大了，大得他一直呜呜咽咽地跟吴世勋说“哥哥再操就坏了……坏了……”大脑也丧失了思考能力，只是一个念头喧嚣着，想射精。

他突然高潮着射出来的时候吴世勋很显然没有准备好，结果被他死死绞紧了的内壁吸得精关失守，直接射了一部分进去才反应过来，立马拔出来阴茎对着他屁股射，边射还要边把臀部上的精液抹匀，一直覆盖到大腿根。

“真的操射了……”吴世勋笑眯眯地把张艺兴转过来对着自己，然后用手揩下他前端挂着的精液再往两人小腹上抹，“接下来要快点把哥哥下面操得合不上才好……”说着这种不要脸的台词还是一脸纯情校草的模样，看得张艺兴有点失神。

他发疯地喜欢听吴世勋不知羞耻地讲这些脏词，和包括边伯贤在内的众多情场高手的调情式的话语体系相比，吴世勋的荤话总是更直抒胸臆一些，想做爱就说“我想操你”，想确认他的感受就问“这个角度爽不爽”，越是原始的露骨，反而越让人得到刺激。

张艺兴被那粗暴的表达方式吸引得想去吻他，他轻咬着吴世勋的舌尖，在味蕾上耐心地挑逗他，好像在做什么捕捉游戏。吴世勋就回报给他同样的耐心，就像他们以前做的那样，像是情侣的什么秘密情趣。

这种时刻是让人最容易产生错觉的时刻。他们维持三年的炮友关系原因，可能是吴世勋近乎完美地满足了张艺兴的性幻想，那张帅脸谁也不会拒绝，更何况还有优越的身高和身材比例，最重要的，是绝对旺盛的精力和那胯下尺寸惊人的东西。而对吴世勋而言，张艺兴那张看起来单纯的脸上温良下垂的眼睛，有种根本不会沾染性欲的欺骗感，更别说什么性瘾患者了，说是素食主义者反而更有说服力。可张艺兴在床上为了快感而展现的无底线的放荡和平时的沉稳产生的巨大反差又让他着迷，那种又温柔又下流的包容，吸引着他不断地无休止地索取。与其说是温情，更贴切的形容应是各取所需。

后来吴世勋坐在马桶盖上让他骑上来的时候，趁着唇舌还没搅在一起问了他一句：“张艺兴，我怎么老想到以前。”这句话倒是彻底像一支催情剂搞得病情复发的张艺兴像是被开启了什么开关，他夹着吴世勋的性器随着他的频率挺腰的时候搂着吴世勋的脖子，轻轻地吻他，从饱满的前额到英挺中正的鼻梁，再到柔软的唇瓣，流连缱绻，这种轻柔的温存跟下身的激烈又色欲满满的交合格格不入地。他意识混沌地想着时间要不要就此停止，或是他跟吴世勋会不会再见，他怀念起以前，他恨不得回到那时候，他舍不得过去。

“忘记以前吧。”他再度逆着自己的本意嘟哝着，吴世勋吻他的力度开始控制不住了，他的氧气又快要被一抢而空。阴茎在他体内抽送，给他一种快感永远不会停止的餮足感，又潜伏着一种今夜总要结束的危机感，于是他放弃思考地去接吻，抚摸，他放肆地在吴世勋的胸肌和下腹上吸出紫色的吻痕，然后又被吴世勋拉回去接吻。

后来吴世勋好像直接拿着朴灿烈的车钥匙两个人开到酒店去，酒店有充足的避孕套，他们就无所顾虑地在床上无休无止地做，然后在沙发上亲得太色情了又控制不住地做，他的欲望是黑洞，但吴世勋好像也不会累，就一直搞到真的没有力气折腾，才拉拉扯扯地去洗澡。他习惯性地跟他要晚安吻，困得眼皮打架还是去亲他，最后的最后面对面睡着。


	6. Chapter 6

张艺兴第二次见吴世勋是方梣回来的那天，他开车到机场去接她，接过她的大包小包帮她拖着行李箱正在往停车场走的时候他手机响了，他努努嘴示意方梣帮他拿手机。

方梣看着屏幕问他吴世勋是不是他同事，怎么从来没听说过。他咳嗽一声说：“大学同学。”然后在方梣快要划开接听键的时候阻拦说，“算了算了，我把你送回去再打给他。”

等他把行李都放到后备箱坐进驾驶座，方梣从盒子里拎出来个东西转身套在他脖子上，他低头看，那是一条花纹简单又精致的围巾。

他给方梣系好安全带，吻了吻她的嘴角，然后一路上愉快轻松地跟她一起回顾出差闲暇中值得一看的风景，拉着她的手往家里走，说要给她做顿饭接风，让她好好休息。

如果不是吴世勋敲响他家的门，他都差点错觉自己只是个家庭美满事业有成的幸福的普通异性恋了。

他才踏出厨房就看见吴世勋在门口跟方梣打招呼，刺耳的一口一个“嫂子”听得张艺兴心底一阵烦躁，没等他自我介绍就打断说，“有什么事吗？”

“嗯，也不是什么特别重要的事。”吴世勋笑得得体又礼貌，他一边摇头拒绝方梣友好的要他进来坐坐的邀请，一边用只有张艺兴体会得到的玩味的眼神把他从头到脚看了个遍，然后一手插兜另一只手挥了挥，“我先走了，你陪嫂子吃饭吧，晚上再联系。”转身就走。

张艺兴洗菜的时候眼前全都是吴世勋最后那个复杂的表情，带着一点讶异的怀疑和一丝隐晦的哂笑。还有什么？揣测他人心思真的很难，他懒得想。

“你大学同学都这么帅吗？”方梣夸赞他的厨艺的时候夹缝里问了一句。

张艺兴皱起了眉头，没有说话。即使他知道方梣是因为不知情，他还是吝啬于体谅，毫不掩饰地展现出了不适。他说，“他不是什么好人。”

他在吴世勋车里跟他交流了才知道上次去的酒店其实吴世勋的暂住地，他刚刚从上海调到北京，这周才联系好了公寓拎包入住。

“我只是听朴灿烈说你结婚了，但不知道是跟女人，”吴世勋打开自己公寓的门，脚尖指向一双拖鞋示意张艺兴换上，“你还真是做得出来。”

“你不该去我家的。”张艺兴自己都不知道哪里来莫名其妙的火气，语气也很不耐烦。

“嗯，因为你不接我电话。”吴世勋坐在沙发上拍拍旁边的空示意他坐过来，“我以为你出了什么事。”

“直说吧，”张艺兴走到他两腿之间，“你只是想上床。”

吴世勋不置可否地挑眉看着他，手攀上了他的大腿，然后自然地往上游走：“说得跟你不想一样。”他的手把张艺兴的毛衣向上推，快要露出整个胸膛，他的小腹暴露在空气中，微凉的温度让他有点发抖。

吴世勋好像察觉了似的把脸贴在他腹部，然后环着他的腰，像是丈夫在听妻子肚子里的婴儿有没有调皮地在里面蹬一脚。张艺兴也习惯了他的这些亲密接触，就把手搭在他两侧肩膀上没有动。

“我分手啦。”吴世勋闷闷地说，他像个跟父母诉说着学校里的小委屈的孩子，张艺兴都要产生马上孩子的眼泪就要打湿他的袖子的错觉了，“结果你怎么跟女人结婚了……”

他有点不理解吴世勋对于他结不结婚的执着纠结，就权当是他心理不平衡而撒的脾气，用手伸到他背后去轻轻拍他的肩胛骨，“什么时候啊？”

“几个月前了。”吴世勋的脸颊离开了他的小腹。

“你为什么分手？”张艺兴顺着问他，感觉到腹部的湿吻，手环住了吴世勋的脖子。

“不喜欢，”吴世勋把他拉到沙发上，局势翻转过来，他被吴世勋压在了沙发靠背上，“没感觉了。”

张艺兴被他磨得说话也有点心不在焉，“我没谈过恋爱，我不懂……”他打开双腿让吴世勋的腰挤进来，然后夹住他的腰，“什么是……有感觉，什么是没感觉？”

“有感觉的话，”吴世勋的手解开他的裤子，隔着内裤摸到他抬头的家伙，“就会……想做，”他揉弄着张艺兴的性器，感受着它的充分勃起，“没有感觉了……就不想。”

张艺兴有点疑惑地看着他，手上解吴世勋衬衫扣子的动作却丝毫没有被影响，“可是……想做，也不一定喜欢……吧？”

吴世勋准确地衔住他的下唇吮吸着，声音含糊，很显然注意力已经不在对话上了：“可能吧，我也不清楚。”

后来张艺兴抓着沙发套被他操得天旋地转的时候问“那你喜欢我吗？”这种时刻的这种问法非常巧妙，既容易给自己找台阶下又特别掩人耳目。哪怕是得到一个烂答案也能归类成失败的调情，而不是肉体关系的精神逾矩。

何况他都搞不懂他自己，他连自己怎么定义答案的好和烂都不知道。肯定和否定好像都还能接受，但紧张的情绪还是蔓延到他的浑身上下。

“喜欢，最喜欢你。”吴世勋顶到最深处的时候回答他说，舌尖嘴唇都抹了蜜，他听得懂，这意思是最喜欢他的身体，最喜欢和他上床。

他知道他不说明白，吴世勋可能根本不会往那方面想，然后他在潮水一样的快感里寻找着理性的分析，正要再进一步追问的时候，吴世勋说：“以前喜欢过你，特别喜欢。”

然后他不知所措地收缩着肠道，高潮来得毫无准备，他两眼放空地看着吴世勋，想不通这句明明让心情五味陈杂的话是怎么产生了戳中G点一样的效果。

荒谬。

吴世勋拔出来把避孕套扯下来扔到垃圾桶里，背对着他说了句：“哥，你今天问题好多。”张艺兴看不见他什么表情，只是很明显地感觉到，气氛并不轻松。

但这并不影响他们打快炮，吴世勋后来搞出来一个东西往他后面塞，等他摁下了什么开关搞得他后穴传来一阵一阵的震动他才知道那是跳蛋，阴茎把那玩意顶得更深了些，酥麻感爽得两个人都不住得倒抽冷气。

他们做起来总是很容易达成共识——因而得心应手。性是他们最熟悉的话题，毫无避讳地像是家常便饭一样反复提及，共同寻求快感的最大公约数。看似应该是非常亲密的情人关系，但相反，最渗透入对方生活的往往不是床第之事，而是细碎而没有营养的家长里短。

今天是个例外，他们以前很少在床上说起私事。张艺兴的腿被吴世勋抬起来放到自己肩膀上，整个臀部的风光都展现在他眼前，操干的动作也因为这后穴大开的姿势而又深入了一点，吴世勋低声问他哥哥舒服吗，看啊，这里的水流得停不下来了。他的回应只是断断续续被切割成无数个音节的啊和呜。

高潮的时候跳蛋被推到了最大档，他爽得快要窒息了——真的窒息，都快有了休克的前兆，高潮长得他都怀疑身体是不是失控了，射精甚至射出了失禁的感觉，他被恐惧和快感包裹着溺水。吴世勋被他夹得低吼出来，宣告着这场性事完满结束。

吴世勋的性器还没从他里面退出去他就幻听一样捕捉到一句“你离婚吗”。他扣着吴世勋的腰抱着他不想让他走，贪恋他身上的温度，支支吾吾地说“可能吧”。

“我真的很好奇，”吴世勋勾着他的下巴和他接吻，“你这些年……怎么过成这样？”

他回吻他的同时从换气的间隙回问：“这样……是哪样？”

吴世勋的吻游走到了两颊，然后是下颌角，耳根，直到停在脖子上，他把脸埋在张艺兴的肩窝，贪婪地深呼吸，细碎的头发在他敏感的皮肤上引起一阵瘙痒，他用手在吴世勋后背轻抚着回应他，听见他黏黏糊糊的嗓音：“哥知不知道，你看起来一点都不快乐。”

“为什么……”张艺兴紧紧环着他的腰，手臂扣在他宽阔的脊背上，想要零距离贴合的安全感。

“因为我了解你。”吴世勋的回答很笃定。

他摸到张艺兴的手跟他十指相扣，因为手的大小不同所以恰好掌面密切接触，在床上吴世勋总是更容易做出这些温情的举动，让和他发生关系的人时不时出现被爱的错觉。

可那也不过是头脑一热的调情技巧罢了，在张艺兴眼里，以解决自己生理需求为目的的求欢，根本不值得谁的真心相待。他没有想过，也不去寻求没有必要的归属感。

了解吗？他思考着自己和吴世勋的那几年，床上的相处不可避免地让他们慢慢对对方的性格有充分的了解，有时候一个举动就能预见接下来的行为。但是现实中大多数时候，因为人际圈的割裂，还是见了面打个招呼的关系而已。

本身就是见不得光的相处模式，谁又会昭告天下。那是只属于两个人的阴暗又刺激的秘密。而爱情，不是这样的。

“你……”张艺兴想问，但又鲜少地觉得难为情，吴世勋询问的目光在鼓励他，好像他问什么都能得到耐心的答复，“你没有喜欢过我，你只是喜欢跟我，做……”

他被吴世勋突然降温的声线打断，“爱”字咽了下去：“我分得清，哥哥。”

“可是你从来没有告诉过我。”张艺兴避开他的视线，他感到自己问得实在是太多了，换作自己一定已经酝酿起了怒火，但吴世勋没有。

“因为你从来没有认真过，”吴世勋再度把脸埋进他的颈侧去吸他身上的味道，那点轻微的谴责让张艺兴猛地感到内疚，“不做的时候就会当我是小孩子，说什么你都不会当真的。”

“所以说了也没用，简单一点没什么不好，”吴世勋开始给他穿衣服，“我又不亏。”

张艺兴洗完澡要走的时候，吴世勋靠在玄关双臂环抱着看他，暖黄色的灯光下他俊朗的眉眼比白天柔和得多，看起来没有那么冷。这时候的外表就像他内心一样温柔。

他快关门的时候，吴世勋拉住他，他居家的宽松睡裤下的长腿钩住张艺兴的腿，毛绒绒的拖鞋伸到他脚后跟，他的手攀上吴世勋的碎发，滑下他的脸，抚摸着他，然后停留在胸口。吴世勋好像比以前又高了一点。

他说话的鼻息洒在他的头顶，下巴搁在他脑袋上。

他说，喜欢和想操你并不冲突。

他们默契地选取着共同的空闲和隐秘的空间上床，有时候隔好几天，忙起来可能半个月，背着方梣，连朴灿烈也不知道，也可能他早就猜到了。张艺兴后知后觉他跟吴世勋又回到了过去那种关系。

他早该明白的，他不该抱有奢望。他和吴世勋的关系从一开始就抱着单刀直入的目的，以至于不管何时何地，对方的身影映入眼帘，联想到的东西一定有关性。

而不是先平心静气地坐下来玩一玩暧昧，做一做欲拒还迎的游戏，调一调情。他们的步骤全都搞错了，就像是小婴儿还没有爬就已经在走，自食恶果，学习爬行变得比走还要困难。

吴世勋是不是真的懂，他不知道。但是他有病，他随时随地和随便一个人都能够做爱，这样的他如果谈起了恋爱，对方该有多么可悲。所以与其说是搞不清，不如说是他从来不去尝试搞明白性欲和爱情的区别。

他想，二者相伴相随，但绝不混为一谈。

时间过的很快，化冰后吴世勋的手才在牵他的时候有了点温度，他在德国的那几年并没有习惯漫长的冬天，回上海了反而养得更加娇贵，北京的冬天对吴世勋来说是一种煎熬。

张艺兴会拉着他的手放到自己口袋里，那样吴世勋就可以从背后把他整个人圈在怀里，那个姿势实在是太像情侣了。

后来边伯贤旁敲侧击地问过他，看他一副支支吾吾的样子也就打哈哈过去了。边伯贤隐晦地要他快点放过方梣，要他早点去谈恋爱，说起来不咸不淡，就像苦口婆心的家长。他回怼说：“你自己谈恋爱谈得一团糟，还好意思说我。昨天你前前前不知道多少任还微信问我，”他翘起二郎腿，掐着嗓子扭捏作态，“伯贤最近过得好吗？”

确实，边伯贤实在配不上做他的爱情导师，他自己换女人的速度都让他觉得要是每个都爱才见鬼了。

“不过……这一任居然撑过了三个月？”张艺兴掐着手指，吴世勋的生日快来了。

“这次，”边伯贤突然一本正经地说，“会认真对待的。”

“喔，也许吧。”张艺兴挑挑眉，权当是一句装腔作势的赌气。他暗想这种话从边伯贤口里说出来，一文不值。


	7. Chapter 7

方梣第一次跟他发火是吴世勋过生日那天，他搞不懂为什么她一定要在他穿戴好一身行头即将出门的时候突发奇想，要他陪着去逛街。

他把要给吴世勋的礼物塞到包里，掏出车钥匙还是要出门，没有妥协的意思。

“因为你见他见得有点太频繁了，”方梣从沙发上站起来说，她很少这么直白地表达不满，脸都在发白，“而我又根本不了解这个人。”

“我见边伯贤见得不频繁么？”张艺兴折返回去跟她面对面，打开手机给吴世勋发短信要他等一会。

“那不一样。”方梣果断地反驳他。

“你朋友过生日，你也会去赴宴，”张艺兴知道自己的脸色一定十分难看，眉头紧锁着，“你不要，”他用的词也很难听，“无理取闹。”

方梣突然笑了，嘲讽意味太过于鲜明，以至于张艺兴觉得她肯定察觉了什么。

“没有新婚夫妇像我们这样生活的。”她说。

“这他妈太搞笑了，”她有点脱力地把随意披散的长发撂到背后去，“明明是你有问题，却搞得好像是我的错。”

“真的怪我吗？”

“我们俩这么奇怪，你却好像感觉不到一样，”方梣缓缓地蹲下去，她抱着膝盖不再看他，“人是会委屈的，我也会。”

“我知道你喜欢我什么，善解人意。”方梣躲避着他的靠近，他越是要去触碰她，她蜷缩得越紧，“但是现在我真的不懂你。”

他有点绝望地打断她，“我们非要今天说这个吗？”

“我们就差分房睡了吧？你不碰我……好朋友结什么婚？我真的不懂，”她的语速好快，掩盖了哭腔，“我爸妈每次提想要孩子的时候你的表情真的……就好像，和你无关。”

在婚姻里，一个女性开口说这些难以启齿的话题本身就已经足够卑微，但面子又有什么重要，事情已经不怕再糟糕一点了。

“我们能不能以后再……”张艺兴一个字也不想听了，他也走不出这扇门，他被死死钉在原地。

“我看见了，”方梣突然抬头看着他，“那天我问你边伯贤是不是换车了，是因为我看见了。”

他头脑里轰的一声，好像爆炸了一样。

他知道方梣说的哪一天，那天吴世勋开车把他送到楼下，他要下车的时候突然被吴世勋扯住衣角，吴世勋问他下次要不要试一下在车上做，他红着耳根嗔怒地看着他说“一肚子坏水”，然后恋恋不舍地回吻他，车门是打开的。

本身就已经够乱了。

他打开门的时候方梣坐在沙发上背对着他看电视，问他“边伯贤什么时候换的车，我怎么没见过”。他说，“喔，他想换就换了呗。”

不高明的谎，不满意的答案，各自心怀鬼胎。

他那天没有找成吴世勋，方梣的独自陈述变成了他们俩礼尚往来的争执和反驳，他根本站不住脚，他是罪人，但是他的回忆太痛苦了，他不想认罪。他幼稚地强词夺理，强调着他尽到了为人夫的责任，他只是缺席了性生活和暂时不想要孩子。

可问题怎么能够轻易被简化呢。

手机响个不停，后来连朴灿烈都打电话进来问他怎么回事，关机之前最后一通打进来的电话是边伯贤。

他谁都不想理，他自己的问题，为什么牵动着所有人大费周章。大家的生活已经够忙了。

“既然是这样，”方梣已经哭都哭不出来了，“你何必要跟我提结婚。”

她后悔了。而他无法回答。他抱着她，这是他唯一能给的安慰，又廉价又歪曲表达。

“你还不如对我冷漠一点，这样还好办一些，”方梣推开他的拥抱，他一个踉跄向后退去，腰磕到了桌角，“我不用你同情。”

他后来就让方梣哭湿了他整个胸口的布料，没有交流也没有疑问。他想，是不是终于可以结束了，他解脱了。

就算愧疚得恨不得一切都能重新来过，他还是只有对不起要说，没有挽回和请求原谅的资格。

这次来拍他家门的不是吴世勋，是边伯贤。方梣已经睡了，他强迫自己熬夜，视此为自虐式的反省，打开门的时候整个人昏昏沉沉脚步也虚浮。

边伯贤嘴抿成了一条线，他把张艺兴整个人从门里拉出来关上门，扣着他的肩膀问他：“你怎么回事？”他急急吼吼地说，“你知不知道吴世勋给我打了多少电话叫我过来？我图都画撕了。”

张艺兴看见他，软弱藏不住地流露出来，说话也蔫头蔫脑的：“因为我不接他电话，我跟方梣吵架了……他今天过生日。”他双手插进发间，烦闷地长叹一口气，“可是他干嘛不自己过来？”

“他说上次他自己跑来了你给他甩脸色，不敢。”边伯贤脱了厚夹克给他套上，然后抓着他的胳膊肘把他拖到电梯门口，“你跟我出去冷静冷静。”

张艺兴沉默地跟在他身后，他有太多问题要思考解决办法，怎么跟方梣摊牌，父母那边怎么解释，怎么跟吴世勋道歉，他是一匹只差一根稻草就要倒地的骆驼，累得奄奄一息。边伯贤知道他一个头两个大，什么也没问他，也不告诉他要去哪里。

“但是，吴世勋跟你……关系不是……很差？”坐在副驾驶张艺兴偷偷瞟了边伯贤一眼，“你们为什么有联系方式？”对方听他这话反而表情松懈了不少，浅笑着回答，“多少年前的事了，谁在乎。”

轻音乐很舒缓，以前边伯贤更热衷于快歌，但是时间的打磨实在塑性太强，那些张扬和嚣张不知不觉就变成了沉稳和平和。

张艺兴闭上眼，他回想起大学那次全校皆知的闹剧，那是边伯贤跟吴世勋关系崩坏的转折。

他是大二跟吴世勋搞在一起的，吴世勋低他一级。一年之后吴世勋是同性恋的事几乎全校都知道了——商院系草吴世勋对所有向他表白的学姐学妹都明确表示他对女人不感兴趣。但极度相反的是，张艺兴是隐藏良好的深柜，温柔学长背地里私生活混乱，除了边伯贤没人知道。他刚跟边伯贤坦白的时候倒也只是得到一句平淡的“噢，那你小心”，结果吴世勋仗着年龄小好撒娇卖乖，想找张艺兴的时候电话都不打，大大咧咧地就开门进来逮人，搞了好几次其他几个室友都开玩笑问张艺兴是不是被吴世勋看上了，当时边伯贤嬉皮笑脸打着圆说“什么烂梗也当玩笑开，他直得跟钢管似的怎么会”，下来了还是皱着眉叫张艺兴谨慎一些。

这些还是小事，最终引起边伯贤暴怒的是有一次他和吴世勋两个人没掌控好力度，吴世勋把他搞得从脖子到脚踝全都是淤青，躺了一整天没法上课甚至连续一周都在抹药。那回整个寝的哥们一边照顾他一边打着趣说“吴世勋怎么不来看你”，不成想边伯贤第二个星期在食堂遇到吴世勋直接打翻了他的托盘里所有的食物并冲着他的鼻梁上去就是一记猛拳。他学过合气道，专挑毁容的地方打，吴世勋知道理亏，但毕竟你情我愿，当场被打怒气上头还是还手打了回去，最后两个人都挂着彩被学校叫去批了一通。

结果事情传着传着变了味道，几乎半个学校的人都知道了边伯贤恐同，边伯贤看着论坛气都气笑了，最后还是张艺兴让吴世勋跑到网上去给他单独开个帖子澄清了是私人恩怨。

“以前你那个躁脾气，一发火谁都拦不住，”张艺兴从回忆里抽离出来，揣测着边伯贤要带他去哪里，“现在倒好了，什么都不放心上。”

“嗯，没你能忍。”边伯贤又狠又准地刺中了他的软肋，然后又把话题拐向吴世勋，“其实……他还可以，以前觉得他幼稚，现在好多了，还知道曲线救国。”

“可能吧。”张艺兴不可否认，现在的吴世勋跟以前比实在是男孩跟男人的区别，即使有时候还是流露出依赖，但更多时候掌控欲会不知不觉地摄制住他。可这些都是他从床上感觉到的，举一反三应该没有大错。

“你喜欢吴世勋吗？”他问他。

“我不知道。”他回答。

这种话题在他们之间很容易无疾而终。张艺兴永远给不出答案，边伯贤也无法强迫他说出喜欢或者不喜欢。最后他们去了游乐场，午夜场的过山车跳楼机空无一人，两个人吓得脸色惨白坐了一轮，在夜间不算高的温度里面面相觑，然后互相一脸“这他妈真是神经病”的表情继续找能开的项目去玩。

边伯贤坐在摩天轮里撕开罐装啤酒拉环的时候张艺兴说自己不喝，最后硬是塞给他还是反悔了打开，跟他面对面干杯，然后闲聊。

没有什么营养的话题，边伯贤还是什么都没问，怎么跟方梣摊牌，父母那边怎么解释，怎么跟吴世勋道歉，只是跟他讲办公室哪个哥们被女朋友甩了之后疯狂加班结果接到了季度最大case，最近某个建筑艺术奖得主其实是学古典文学出身的，自己的某个前任又怎么样对他死缠烂打。他讲得绘声绘色，他听得津津有味，拍着大腿跟他一起笑得前仰后合。

开车回去的时候边伯贤说：“没想到哄小姑娘那一套在你身上也管用哈，”还没等张艺兴发作他就接着说，“过段时间我可能有件事要麻烦你。”

“可以啊。”张艺兴都没过脑，随口就应了，拉着安全带昏昏欲睡。

那天他回去的时候方梣已经不在了，第二天晚上他依然睡不着觉，坐在客厅抽烟的时候他正想给方梣发短信，同样没睡觉的对方给他打了一通长达三个小时的电话。

他从来没有渡过那么漫长的三个小时，把方梣要询问的都听完了，把他要解释的都讲完了，他说他有问题但不说自己是同性恋，他说他有病但不说是性瘾，但他想破罐子破摔说出那些见不得光的真相的时候，方梣没有听他进一步的解释。

她长叹一口气打断他，她说，张艺兴，这些原因都已经只是一堆废话了，算了。我祝你过得好。

他才明白他的坦诚其实无关紧要，只需要一句不爱就可以结束这种双方负重的关系。

但是方梣又说，张艺兴，对自己好点吧，我原谅你了。

他心里一滩静水顿时卷着漩涡要把他往下拉扯，他深呼吸，问，什么意思。

方梣说，边伯贤跟我打电话了。

他抽着冷气盯着天花板，最后还是只说了一个“哦”，然后他听见耳边传来忙音，他听忙音听了好久好久，才意识到方梣挂了电话。

一周之后他受到方梣的寄件，离婚协议，他很利落地签了字，房子给她。他没找边伯贤也没找吴世勋，住了一周酒店之后把所有行李都运进了新住处。

他的生活除了在家时由两个人变成一个人，变化并不太大。边伯贤和他还是三天两头一起运动一起吃饭，他们俩默契地采取绝口不提的熟悉战术，就像双双失忆一样。吴世勋和他还是频率不固定地见面，他尝试节制一点但往往吴世勋比他更不节制，抑制药物起了些作用，更多时候不是病情驱使而是他想要。

事情可能好转了一些，可能他自由了一点，直到边伯贤那条微信。

那张图里边伯贤穿着燕尾服对着镜子微笑，熨得服帖的衬衫和俏皮的领结搭配得当，那张图下面他说：张艺兴，该你帮我的忙了，没忘吧。


	8. Chapter 8

他到边伯贤家的时候边伯贤扔给他一套西服，二话不说就让他换。然后他从衣柜里拎出那套图里的燕尾服，开始脱衣服。

边伯贤一边用手解着领带，一边游刃有余地问他：“我大学一直纠结的那个问题，今天再问你最后一遍。”敞开的衬衣下是宽而有起伏的肩线和饱满厚实的肌肉，他一边拉下西裤拉链一边走向张艺兴，露出蓝色字母印花的内裤边，“我跟吴世勋谁更帅一点？”

张艺兴正脱衣服脱到一半，几乎立马就被这个无聊的问题逗笑了。偏执的好胜心偶尔会让边伯贤显得非常幼稚。他皱着眉抿着嘴扯下身上那件t恤，盯着边伯贤光裸的好身材上下打量，边伯贤挑起半边眉毛，有意无意地舔舔上嘴唇，迎接着他的观摩，表情痞得很，十足的示威。张艺兴想了半天觉得烦不过，还是坦诚地面对了内心：“吴世勋吧。”

边伯贤“噢”了一声，很不以为意地点了支DJ MIX，浓重的蓝莓味道蔓延开来，他没夹着烟的手得空爬上了张艺兴的后腰。他垂眼，两颊凹陷用力吸滤嘴的动作和玩世不恭的表情帅得过分，张艺兴看呆了。

“但是你比他会耍帅。”张艺兴说。

他逼近他，身周萦绕着烟草的味道和轻微的蓝莓果香，还有他身上熟悉的香皂味道，温暖又微甜。手里的烟还在烧，燃出来的烟雾更加呛鼻。

“我要结婚了。”

边伯贤的嗓音很沙哑，沙哑得张艺兴都能猜到他从昨天分开到现在抽了多少烟。一包，两包，或者更多，他不确定。

“我知道。”张艺兴回答说，他深呼吸，让对方身上的气味盈满整个鼻腔，“你要是结婚，伴郎只能是我，不许找别人。”

“你怎么知道我要结婚？”边伯贤凑得离他更近了一些，皱着眉疑惑地问，

“我不知道，”张艺兴又理他近了一些，错开他追问的目光贴紧他的侧脸，产生了一种耳鬓厮磨的错觉，“但你总会结婚的，不是现在，就是以后……”说着说着自己都觉得好笑，就住了嘴。

“婚礼之后我要去澳洲度假。”边伯贤把烟踩熄，“蜜月”这个词不合时宜，他跳开了没有去用。

他得空正在思考怎么让氛围再融洽些，再自然些，至少让张艺兴能笑出深一点的酒窝，然后拍一下他的后腰叫他从澳洲给自己带块表或者说出些什么想吃的东西来。但是距离实在有点太近了，他几乎可以听见对方的心跳声，那不是欢快的节奏。

他感到张艺兴的呼吸离他越来越近，近得他控制不住地要去追逐那快要乱了节奏的气息。唇舌只有咫尺之遥，双方都像是犹豫一样地按兵不动。他知道这不是角力，不是较劲，而是在内心激烈取舍，因为他何尝不是。

但人从来就不是理性的生物。不超过几秒答案就果断地揭晓了，四片唇瓣终于如愿以偿地相交，轻柔地接吻，他的牙齿在他的唇瓣上轻轻咬磨，然后重复着最简单的触碰和碾压。他们虔诚得像是在对待自己的初恋，连唾液都不敢交换，只是持续地停留在最不色情的层面，让事态看起来不那么不可控制。

他亲得有些想哭，喉头在连续一晚上的烟草熏染下吐字都牵扯着痛感，哽咽的鼻腔在眼底氤氲起一层水汽，他加重了吻他的力度，张艺兴在他手掌覆盖下的那寸皮肤以他可感的速度升着温，告知他的掌心，他和他有同样的冲动。

张艺兴双手勾上他的脖颈，环绕着他让受力更加自然，嘴唇若即若离，张艺兴后退的脚步让他寻着他的嘴唇也向前迈着腿，他加紧了搂着张艺兴腰部的力度怕他摔倒，又抱着不想失去胸前这片热源的私心把他搂得和自己严丝合缝地贴紧。

他知道张艺兴在往他卧室走，理智阻拦他被引导去错误的方向，但是亲密太让人眷恋，他一秒都舍不得离开。他紧紧扣着他的身体追随着他的脚步，跌跌撞撞地到床边然后坐在床沿，张艺兴被他的手勾着向前倾，张开腿坐在他大腿上。

他扶着他的手还是连摩擦的动作都不敢刻意做出，生怕流露出一丝性暗示，然后局势就像脱轨的火车一样让他们俩一块下地狱。但即使他一动不动，衣料引起的轻微摩擦都让下体变得无比敏感，直到张艺兴伸出舌头尝试撬开他的牙关，下体的滚烫温度也从他的小腹传导过来的时候，他才意识到为时已晚。

没有选择权，没有停止的必要。

他张开嘴让对方的唇舌逃进来，你来我往地索要对方的唾液，他去侵夺对方的呼吸，一边吸气一边揉弄他的臀瓣然后感到对方明显的震颤。好像有液体打在他的衣角上，他后来在张艺兴嘴角捕捉到咸味的时候才知道是他哭了，他用手去抹他像开了闸一样的眼泪，换来的只是哭得更红的双眼和节奏紊乱的抽息。

那是他经历过最难过的前戏。没有人说话，空气里都是烟草的味道和张艺兴吸鼻子的声音。

他的手要伸到后面给他做扩张的时候张艺兴的手包住了他的阴茎，像是故意刺激一样地揉搓和撸动，他嘶了一声说别动，伸了一根手指进去，但是张艺兴抗拒的夹紧了让他出去。他正在想着是不是今晚就这样结束了，结果听见一句鼻音很重的“别扩张了”。

是张艺兴的挑逗太无法忍受了，又或者是他也知道这样的要求意味着为所欲为的自由，他没有拒绝，就那样，费了很大的劲把勃起的性器塞进干涩的甬道，然后装作看不见张艺兴痛得揪在一起的五官开始抽送。他含着张艺兴的舌尖吮吸，下体因为抽插不畅和张艺兴紧缩的后穴而出现痛感，过了一会才松了一点让他开始觉得爽。可是他在呼吸的间隙余光瞟见张艺兴痛得四肢蜷缩，他扣在自己身上的手冰凉但还是死死地不愿意放松一丝一毫，好像他就是他唯一的救命稻草。直到张艺兴的哭腔变成了性欲沾染的呻吟，他才感觉内里湿润了一点，干得不再那么吃力，后来他射进去第一次的时候拔出来才知道那是血，他皱着眉去看张艺兴却被他告饶的亲吻堵住了嘴边的责问。

他又有什么资格责怪他。肉体的伤害都能成为发泄口，精神的伤害该有多么剧痛。

如果纠结对错更多的那一方注定更加痛苦，那回避问题的那一方就失去得更多。

连最珍贵的都要失去。

他后来还是拧不过张艺兴突然爆发的固执，他抹在手上的润滑剂一点也没塞到他里面去，最后还是就着旧伤口冒出来的血和他的精液再插进去，他但凡因为怕张艺兴痛而抑制着自己的欲望放缓，张艺兴都像是知道一样地故意夹紧他，逼得他干得更凶。

他能感受到交媾处几乎要被他糟蹋得血肉模糊，但是张艺兴显然不是装出来的呻吟和浪叫让他头皮发热地根本来不及想他是不是把他弄痛了。他听见张艺兴明明痛得眼泪都要打湿他们的胸膛却还是爽得浑身颤抖，跪在他面前要他“再用力一点，再用力一点”，尝试着用各种低三下四的称呼取悦他，用最淫秽的形容对他描述着自己的快感，他说你的几把插得它快要没有知觉了，你把我干到死吧，我的小穴最喜欢老公的大几把，它捅得我好爽，边伯贤你操死我好不好。他听着这些让他血液倒流的话，躯体无法抑制地生理升温，但是悲伤的巨浪冲得眼底的雾不断地加重，他最后还是没憋住眼泪，他用情欲浸泡的嗓音哭着要张艺兴别说了，别说了，求求你了，别说了。

张艺兴就真的不说了，他搂着边伯贤磨蹭着他的耳根，小声地在他耳边重复他的名字，边伯贤、边伯贤、边伯贤，他的名字之间穿插着清亮的呻吟和喘息声，这些都是他干得他克制不住发出来的声音。他的眼泪也像溃坝一样彻底收不住了，他失控地在他体内驰骋，好像要捅穿整个肠道，要让对方的小腹都凸起他阴茎的形状。他哭着问他你爱不爱我，本来应该在最相爱的人之间激起最甜蜜回忆的一句话被他说的又沉重又苦涩，他反反复复地问他你爱不爱我，你爱不爱我，得到的只是张艺兴被他操得神智涣散的呻吟和失焦的目光，他不知道看着哪个方向，也不知道有没有听到他的话，只是丝毫不加掩饰地表达着他被捅得有多爽，他叫得又婉转动人又直白，比上一次边伯贤操他的时候更加不知廉耻，但他就是不回答他，就像他好像在自言自语，在问空气。

他想拔出来射，张艺兴却要他射在里面，他一点都不让边伯贤出去，一直咬着嘴唇要他别出来别出来，一边哭一边拔高了声调高潮，然后让射进去的精液从缝隙里流出来，流的两个人交合的地方乱七八糟，黏液精液混合着血液，触目惊心的颜色留在边伯贤那套新郎燕尾服上面，但是已经没有人在意那件衣服的好坏了，他们还要做，要做到死。

边伯贤后来不再问他了，他专注地把他摁在床上做得他别说喊了，连哼的力气都没有。他们尝试好多好多种姿势，那张床上好多地方都沾染着暗红色的印记，有张艺兴在他背上太用力抓出的血印也有张艺兴后穴不断被捅伤流出来的血液，还有撕咬中红肿得溢出了血丝的嘴唇和做得太忘情而磕伤了的膝盖或是手腕，领带捆绑在脖子上勒出紫色的淤青，他央求他弄伤他，他说他想再痛一点，还不够痛。

后来边伯贤才知道他不是喜欢痛和伤口，是想记住。

他们后来渐渐停下来，没有再做，张艺兴裸着身子背对着他蜷缩成一团，他哭不动了，白皙的皮肤上蔓延着触目惊心的吻痕和淤青，从脖子到胸口，从腰间到后背，从大腿到脚踝，全都是边伯贤在他身上留的印子。边伯贤背后的血痕让他即便是侧着躺也一阵阵地刺痛，他伤没有张艺兴多但也没少多少，张艺兴咬破了他手指关节骨处的皮肤，他的喉结还因为刚刚过度的吮吸而隐隐作痛。

他从背后抱着张艺兴，他欲言又止地还想重复那个永远不会有答案的问题，却感觉气氛已经流失得他再也没有机会说出口，他就衔住他的耳垂浅浅地吻，想让自己忘记那些不必要的念想。

可是他听见张艺兴说，伯贤，你是我最好的朋友。最好的朋友。

他静静地听着他反复的强调，每一句都是一样的内容，你是我最好的朋友，回应着他之前的那些无数个一样的问题。

答案太明确了，他不想听下去。

但答案又太正确了，他没有反驳的立场。

他松开了他的拥抱，把张艺兴转过来面对着自己，然后改成了正面的拥抱，他想吻他，但是连吻额头都嫌出格。

张艺兴看着他，很安静，眼里波平如镜。他知道那是什么都可以包容的妥协，那是能够接受任何可能性的无畏，那也是，知道他的决定必然是绝对安全稳妥的信任。

他们一样贪生怕死，一样的胆小。

“我松开了。”边伯贤听见自己说。

张艺兴点点头，然后，挣脱了他的怀抱。

他那天晚上没有再抽烟，他把他最后几包烟用打火机一根一根地点燃然后看着它们一根根地烧完，掉了满满一个烟灰缸，就这样在阳台一直等到第二天天亮，张艺兴从他卧室出来，吃完了饭，然后关上他家的大门下了电梯，开走了车。

然后他才从阳台起身，把那缸烟灰连带着整个烟灰缸和几个烟盒一起扔进垃圾桶，把那套床单和燕尾服也全部扔进去。

结婚的时候他穿的是张艺兴结婚的那套衣服。方梣没来，张艺兴是他的伴郎，没有人知道那套衣服哪里来的，也没有人在意，他们只是说合身好看。


	9. Chapter 9

边伯贤没食言，九月底结完婚，国庆他就带着新娘子直奔机场往澳洲度黄金周了，两个人轻装简行，双方父母浩浩荡荡送到登机口，边伯贤揽着她的腰往里走，墨镜下的眼神谁也看不见。将登机的时候划着手机屏想给张艺兴报个平安，想了想还是揣进兜里，好像只是看了眼时间。

张艺兴那天浑浑噩噩祝完酒之后打个车回家，把自己闷在公寓里睡觉，一觉做了无数个梦，一会儿是他当年和方梣结婚的觥筹交错一会儿是边伯贤笑着试他那套西装的样子，一会儿是吴世勋意味不明的眼神一会儿是不断的追问，一会儿又涌出他爹妈刚刚得知他和方梣离婚了之后魂不守舍又怕他情绪失控不敢逼问的样子，还混杂着乱七八糟的光怪陆离的场景。等他睁眼已经第二天傍晚了，入秋了黄昏进得迫不及待，暮色垂垂。

他冒着冷汗睁开眼的时候嗓子却疼得发辣，梦和现实还混沌在一起，一边想着时间过得好快，一边看时间，手机一堆未读短信和微信，各种推送挤在通知栏，他看都懒得看一眼，清空键都懒得摁。

起来倒了杯水才觉得饿得发晕，但还是丝毫没有要出门的意思，外卖也不想叫，看看手机上的20：00深呼吸一口，又缩到被子里昏睡。

第二次他是被一通电话弄醒的，打电话的人颇有点他不接就打一辈子的架势，最后电话终于停了，他摸了摸响得已经发烫的手机，头痛欲裂，发现是手机自动关机了，他也不关心时间，只阖上眼。

卧室的灯是熄的，窗帘也紧紧拉着，时间停止了流逝。睡得着睡不着根本不再重要，他只希望所有人把他忘了。

第三次他醒过来的时候，听见客厅有细细簌簌的响声，他心里一惊掀了被子就拖着拖鞋往外奔，心想怎么还进小偷了，结果看见一个陌生的行李箱摆在玄关。

他停在客厅中央嘘了一口气，脚一停才感觉一阵天旋地转，他蹲下身子坐在地上，等他再抬头，正对上从厨房出来的吴世勋的目光。

“……是你啊。”张艺兴这才听见自己沙哑得快拉出血丝的声音，他站起来往冰箱去找吃的，用艰涩的嗓子发出声音，“什么时候来的？怎么不叫醒我。”

“电话打二十六通都叫不醒，我当你不想见我。”吴世勋一挑眉，把卷到胳膊肘的衬衫袖子往下放，一边拦住他，“桌子上有稀饭，我还熬了梨，等十二点就好了。”

“噢……我手机没电自动关机了，”张艺兴愧疚地解释了一下，看吴世勋也没要刨根问底的驾驶，乖乖顺着他走到桌子旁边坐下，“其实你不用这样的，我真出什么事了会告诉你，不至于每次你都到我……”

“我把行李搬过来了。”吴世勋打断了他的话，喝粥的动作并没有停止，“等一下你告诉我哪个柜子够用，我把东西收拾一下。”

“你……”张艺兴的头脑还是转得很慢，吴世勋之前不是没在这住过，这样一想也没去找拒绝他的理由，只是不痛不痒地问了句，“租期过了么？”

“没，我国庆过完就搬回去。”吴世勋没有征求他意见的意思，也不和他对视。

饶是再喝得宿醉，再头昏脑胀，他也能感觉到吴世勋的低气压了。他当是自己老随着性不接电话搞得他闷气，上次吴世勋过生日也是连打电话不接，解释清楚了才过得了关。

“……生气啦？我太累了，下次看见是你电话要接的。”张艺兴喝完最后一勺，捧着碗仰脸从下往上看吴世勋，讨好地向他眨一眨眼。

“嗯，知道就好。”吴世勋瞟了他一眼，张艺兴准确地捕捉到他语气里的敷衍。

他已经在筋疲力尽的边缘徘徊，在睡梦中逃避了三十六个小时之后，生活还是只能正常运转。但是此时此刻，他不想费力揣测和琢磨了，更何况也根本没有发生什么非一吐为快不可的大事。

自我麻痹完了之后该自我消化罢了。

“你昨天凌晨发烧了，晚上买不到药，早上药店一开门我才去。药放在你床头，你去吃吧。”吴世勋喝完最后一口，收了张艺兴捧着的碗，也没有要追问的迹象。

张艺兴拽着他的衬衣袖口，然后扒住他的手腕，说谢谢。吴世勋扯了下嘴角说嗯，拂了他的手往厨房去。他本来以为吴世勋至少要抱一下他，或者至少要揉一下他的头发。

没有讨到拥抱的张艺兴有点委屈，拖着虚弱的身体吃完了药，又窝进被子里。整整一天半的睡眠过于饱和，他了无睡意地起来，裹着被子去客厅。吴世勋仰靠在沙发上看电视，两腿岔得很开，拖鞋也一只不在脚上，眼睛眯着好像睡着了。

他不急不徐地走过去，挨着吴世勋坐下，把他岔过来的大腿往另一边挤挤，要把被子另一个角掖吴世勋那边的肩胛骨后面，好让被子裹住两个人。

他在被子底下摸到吴世勋放在两腿间沙发上的握着遥控器的手，掰开，然后拉过来放在自己手心里，搁在自己腿上。吴世勋的手入秋之后又带着熟悉的寒意，张艺兴发热的体温比平时高，热源传到他手心手背。

然后他感觉肩上一沉，吴世勋像找到了靠枕一样把脸埋过来。张艺兴抽出一只手绕到他脖子后面揽住他的肩膀，好让受力角度更舒适一些。吴世勋在他大腿上的手因此隔着睡裤一层薄布覆了上来。

他本来只是觉得痒，动了动腿，结果不动还好，一动倒有种乞求抚摸的暗示感。肩上的脑袋开始动了，吴世勋另一只手也伸过来放在他另一边大腿上。停留还不够，还要往上摸去，摸到更私密的地方，若有若无地制造触感刺激。

“你休息一会啊，你昨天不是照顾我没睡成嘛……”张艺兴在他耳边低语。吴世勋的重量让他觉得头又晕了一些。

“不要。”吴世勋的手摸得逐渐露骨，掰着他的髋骨要往后探。

张艺兴收紧了搂他脖子的那支胳膊，另只手从吴世勋腰侧伸到后背扣住他，配合着让吴世勋跪在他打开的两腿之间，然后腿从背后缠住他的腰。他追逐着吴世勋在他腰胯和臀部使坏的手覆于其上，跟着他抚摸自己，就像是在自摸。

他哑着声线在吴世勋耳边没羞没臊地说着“我要是发烧了里面肯定好烫的”，一边感受着吴世勋在他颈侧舔弄的动作一瞬间的僵硬。吴世勋突然停下来看着他，张艺兴本来只当他在征求同意，可他看得太久了，张艺兴回看过去才发现不对。

吴世勋眉头拧起来，目光抓着他的目光，俯视角度盯着他。他不明就里地凑过去想吻他，吴世勋偏过了头，他只吻到他的嘴角，就被他捏住了脖子。他被迫抬头看着他，他心想这回是不是要玩什么暴力一点的把戏，结果吴世勋说的话让他连表情都凝固在了脸上。

“……要不是边伯贤在澳洲，我真的会杀了他。”

吴世勋眼睛斜着看向别的方向，过了一会他松开张艺兴的脖子，把他搂进怀里。张艺兴感到肺里的空气要被抽干了，信息量太大，他甚至不知道从何问起。

“你怎么知道？”张艺兴压低声音里不可抑制的震颤问他，只听见吴世勋嗤笑了一声，“昨天半夜我给你换衣服，看见你身上的伤……你对他还真是大度，嗯？”听见他这话张艺兴又一僵，他想起那个晚上，身体留不住记忆但留得住痛感，伤口还在隐隐作痛。

“不然你以为我怎么又冲到你家里来。昨天凌晨他给我打电话，说你生病了。”吴世勋又说。

“我都不知道他来过。”张艺兴皱着眉头搜索了记忆的每个角落也不知道边伯贤什么时候来看过他。“这重要吗？”吴世勋挑起眉毛看着他，若有所思的样子。

即使到这种关头他还是在不可抑制地想边伯贤，思想是脱缰的马在纠缠那些无关紧要的细节，而他的理智被追赶得四散奔逃。

“你想解释给我听吗？”吴世勋柔声问他，用手轻抚着他的背。

张艺兴下意识地要组织语句去回答他，可事实已经是他们都搞上了床，一次就罢了，还是两次，他这次又要怎么冠冕堂皇地搪塞别人和自己。他只有闭上眼睛倒抽着气说“没必要，我没有要解释的。”

“反正你他妈也解释不通，对不对？”吴世勋的力度大得像是要把他揉进自己的皮肉里，“你别和他做……和别人做也别和他做。”

张艺兴不知道这是小朋友任性地在吃醋还是男人强硬地在发布命令。

“和别人也最好不要。”吴世勋的力度松了些，他拉着张艺兴的手覆盖在自己勃起的欲望上，下体和张艺兴也抬头了的欲望贴紧，两根火热而滚烫的东西摩擦在一起。他们迅速扯下碍事的裤子坦诚相对，然后肌肤相贴地再度蹭在一起。吴世勋刺激着他的脖子让他没精力去捕捉他的表情，只得跟着他摩擦着寻求快意的出口。

“除了他，确实只和你……”张艺兴的手握着两个人性器撸动，声音都有点抖了，脑袋里乱七八糟场景让他感觉更加糟糕，“妈的，能不能别提他了？”

吴世勋追着他说话的唇瓣要吞下去他的尾音，和着粗重的喘息一并吞入腹中，气息交缠，身体起了薄汗，他的手裹住张艺兴的，动作变得失度而激烈，然后两个人一起射得小腹一片狼藉。

“说得跟我他妈乐意提他一样……”吴世勋擦着精液往他后面抹，臀瓣糊了一层黏液再往下面的穴口探去，张艺兴放松了身子让他往里插，嗓子里沙哑的呻吟漏出来，他咬着嘴说“你今天想怎么做都可以……把我弄伤也可以。”

吴世勋心说就像边伯贤操你一样么，只是话没出口就咽进肚子里，越是这样想着反而心底有怒火燃着，相应着手插进去的动作跟平时比也粗暴得多。张艺兴的痛神经都被唤醒了大半，上次留在后面的伤口再次开裂，可他连哼都没哼一声，只是咬着牙让吴世勋放肆地抠弄敏感点，他不想抵抗。

他想通过这种方式惩罚自己，惩罚这个思维在跑马场回不到正轨的自己。

他回想起以前吴世勋生气的情形，或者是因为边伯贤对他们俩的事管得太多，又或者是他和别人做的时候身上的印记太触目惊心，这时候吴世勋就会一反平时的敏感温柔和体贴，怒气喷张的同时伴随着脱节的力道和直白的索取，每次他都被折磨得哭着说软话求饶。

他今天倒希望吴世勋能这么对他，他望向他，俊朗的眉眼不再有笑意，而是紧锁着秀气的眉头，绷紧的薄唇和下巴告诉张艺兴他是十足的不耐烦。这正合他的意。

“哥哥上次不是说过……最想和我上床。”他软糯的声音消失得无影无踪，声线上覆盖着一层雾。

“嗯啊……我是说过……”他气都喘不动了，话也被吴世勋顶的断断续续，“但不是……‘只和你上床’。”他还在激怒他，吴世勋的表情也果然更加阴婺。

“那我要你只跟我上床，”吴世勋停下了抽送，他混乱的气息洒在张艺兴脸上，他一边咬着张艺兴饱满的已经充血红肿的下唇，一边问他，“好不好，哥哥？”

张艺兴下面突然空了，怪异的空虚感爬上后脊，他搂着吴世勋的脖颈加深着吻，他吸住吴世勋灵巧的舌头品尝他津液的味道，他感到一股热流涌上自己的后脑，他低低呢喃着“好、好”，后穴不受控制地收缩着。他高潮了。

吴世勋听到他的话像是终于得了糖吃的小孩，他把手插进他的后穴随着他痉挛的频率在敏感点碾压揉弄，搞得他瘫在他怀里不得动弹。肌肉都在失控。他呜咽着射在吴世勋腰腹上，然后沾着精液，双手覆上吴世勋的阴茎揉搓着，手划到根部，想埋头含住那根又粗又长的东西。他方才伸出舌尖要舔头部的时候，吴世勋扯着他的头发把他拉起来，又朝已经湿的一塌糊涂的还在一张一合的后穴操进去。本来已经来过一波高潮的地方又像是苏醒了一样，软肉绞缠上来，后面堆积的快感有点超出承受范围，射精的欲望又爬上了神经。

可他明明已经没有东西可以射了。内心的恐惧不断放大，恐惧又裹挟着前所未有的快感。他无助地抓着吴世勋的肩膀，意识不清地承受着他身下那根凶猛的东西的撞击，他几乎要失了知觉，每一次冲撞都快把他搞到肉体和灵魂一并散架，快感席卷而来时却又爽入云端。他只能用腿死死缠住他精瘦又有力的腰，说世勋，吴世勋，我快要被你干死了。

这样的话说出口根本没有求饶的功效，只是让他持续在海啸一样的高潮边缘徘徊。吴世勋才抽插不到十下他就开始射精，这次是稠度稍淡的液体，后穴抽动的频率让他甚至产生了羞耻感，他咬着嘴唇绞紧了吴世勋的下体，感受他和自己一样的节奏，他瘫软着身体眼神迷离地哀求他说“世勋呐……射给我……”

吴世勋被他夹得眼前发黑，没忍住就射进甬道里，一波一波往最深处灌进去。高潮过去之后，张艺兴的失焦的眼神开始逐渐变得清醒，他越过吴世勋的肩望向灯光照不到的那个墙角，黑漆漆一隅，他的心也在急速下坠。

精液灌满了整个肠道又倒流出来的感觉没有覆盖他想覆盖的记忆，反倒触发了与之相关的一切。那些缠绵悱恻和失去理智的纠缠拉扯，该记起的不该记起的，他全都记得。

吴世勋亲吻他的额角，然后含住他薄薄的耳垂在他耳边问他，“现在我的精液是不是别人的精液混在一起了。”

他像是被扼住了喉咙一样不住地摇头急于澄清什么，但显然为时已晚了，吴世勋已经洞悉。

他根本忘不记。


	10. Chapter 10

国庆期间吴世勋把工作也搬到了他家来做，偶尔电话催得急了去一趟公司，其他时间都在张艺兴家呆着足不出户。吴世勋的黏人程度比过去有过之无不及，在张艺兴视线以内环视一圈，一定能够看见吴世勋。

吴世勋没再提边伯贤，张艺兴也就惯于做鸵鸟，纯熟的自我欺骗技巧太过常用，只要他不去想，佯装什么都没发生，好像真的就能闭着眼睛让一切都过去。

只不过心里撕拉的口子要生疮疤，总还是要等一等。

他正胡思乱想着在叠衣服，吴世勋靠在沙发上招手叫他一起看电影。张艺兴就听话地过去，分一支耳机，电脑放在吴世勋大腿上，他靠在吴世勋肩膀上想看清一些。

电影是一部舒缓的爱情片，事业成功却因为突发事故身患残疾的男主和女主坠入爱河，但还是坚持按自己原本的想法选择去安乐死。女主接受他的选择的那一刻，他们在轮椅上拥吻，温馨的场面却牵起人神经的抽痛。

张艺兴就是反射弧再长也暗暗感觉是被影射了，做贼心虚大抵如此。他说不出来，只是去看吴世勋，吴世勋感知到他的目光，也去看着他。吴世勋的眼神却让他觉得自己想得太多，

“如果是我，”吴世勋说，“我会活下来。”他全神贯注地沉浸在剧情里，声音也带着哽咽，“死只是更伟大一点的逃避而已。”

这句话正中他心脏，他张张嘴想回应些什么，但却僵住了。他面对相同的情况，做的事和去死也无异。惯用的逃避手段、心照不宣的擦边球，都是他的拿手好戏。所以他接话说：“我可能不会。”

边伯贤又何尝不是这样。

志同道合的懦夫为伍不过是同病相怜，那谁才能拯救他，逼他自己做选择的勇士么？他下意识地看向吴世勋，逆光的方向高挺的鼻梁被投进来的阳光镶了层金边，狭长的眼睛眯着看屏幕，忽而又时不时扫他一眼。

他想起边伯贤的话，他说“吴世勋真的长大了。”然后又晃了神心想为什么边伯贤还在他脑海中阴魂不散，太阳穴隐隐作痛，他思索着怎么自己这样拿不起放不下。

“哥哥，你的心情都写在脸上了。”吴世勋突然合上笔记本放到一边，他和张艺兴面对面，直白地望向他的双眼，“如果不想告诉我怎么回事，下次至少要藏得深一点。”

张艺兴舔了舔嘴唇，只问他“我们做好不好”，还没得到答案手就爬上了吴世勋的肩膀。他挑逗性地在喉结边缘用拇指指腹摩挲，感受着他喉结随着吞咽唾液的上下滚动。

吴世勋却制止了他的动作，这让他心下一凛，吴世勋从来不会拒绝他。正疑惑腹诽着要缩回手，却被吴世勋又拉回了去，手腕被钳制在对方手中不得动弹，进也不是退也不是。他低着头任由他牵着，鼻息洒在吴世勋锁骨上。

“一开始我也以为只是想跟你做爱，毕业之后我经常会想起你，跟别人做的时候想，跟别人谈恋爱的时候会拿你作比较……”吴世勋也低了头自顾自说着，他的鼻尖跟张艺兴的鼻尖碰在一起，“我以为是我们配合得太好了，所以怀念。”张艺兴闭上眼睛，太阳穴紧绷起来，预感着下面的话，“但是不是的，你不一样……”

“去年我从上海调过来，第一个联系你。当时我想着反正你没有拒绝我，那就等你做决定。”吴世勋松开他的手，没有再碰他，“我现在说这些话也不是在坦白，因为你明明都知道。”吴世勋拉开距离，张艺兴抬眼看着他，吴世勋的眼神温柔得像是静谧的深海，倾覆而出包裹住他，让他紧绷的神经放松下来。

吴世勋笑弯了眼，可说的话却连他自己都觉得舌尖发苦，“你喜欢我吧，有点喜欢吧？”“但只喜欢我的话……”吴世勋抱住他，又把脸埋在他肩窝让他看不见表情，“大概做不到。”

“我就知道你们俩迟早要这样，”吴世勋在他耳边喃喃自语一样念叨着，“大学就知道，哪里有朋友管得像边伯贤那么宽，”吴世勋轻声笑道，“没谈过恋爱的是你又不是他，去年我第一次在你家见到边伯贤，我就知道……”张艺兴打断了他，“我跟他什么都不会再发生了。”

“我能不知道么，所以我不怕他。”吴世勋的笑声搔刮着张艺兴的心尖，他这样胸有成竹的口吻实在是熟悉，让他好像穿越到从前，吴世勋把他压在学校体育馆的浴室隔间里捅得他想叫又不敢叫还要使坏不让他射的时候，带着调笑意味的幼稚口吻问“哥哥，好哥哥，你不怕边伯贤生气么？”

“他就没赢过。”吴世勋的话被张艺兴封在了唇舌之间，他吻住他，用这种方式掐断那个他再也不想听见的名字，好让这乱七八糟的纠缠快点就此结束。

吴世勋被他这种挑逗性的吻法亲得大脑缺氧，酥麻的感觉传到下腹，张艺兴开始主动磨蹭他。

“他都还没上场就要弃赛，”吴世勋偏要说完，他扒了张艺兴身上那松松垮垮的睡衣，胸膛赤裸地露在空气中，他抚摸逗弄着着胸前的挺立，“没有参赛资格的人我怕什么……我怕的是，你这个当裁判的……眼里没有我。”

可是吴世勋每说一句话，他脑海里都要浮现出那个若有若无的、熟悉的、跟他相仿得连背影都会被人搞混的人的身影。他咬紧了牙关，整个咀嚼肌都用上了力气。

他说，吴世勋，我们在一起吧。

张艺兴手探进吴世勋的裤子里，滚烫的热度在他手心燃着燎原的火。吴世勋在他手中抽送，后来又按着他的头要让他低下去用嘴。张艺兴一直没等到他的回答，身体有些抗拒，可吴世勋只是加重了手上的力道。张艺兴心里一沉，他闭上眼深呼吸一口，像是消化了一会自己被拒绝的事实，然后若无其事地乖乖埋头含住了那家伙，才舔了一口便听见吴世勋喘着气的反问。

吴世勋问他，你现在满脑子想的都是我么。

张艺兴不想编答案骗他，只当听不见没回答，他深深含下去，龟头直抵喉头让他又想吐又觉得快意冲上大脑，吴世勋插在他头发间的手食指和中指夹着他的耳廓磨得他耳尖发红，“裁判出轨场外人员，运动员要难过的。”

张艺兴顿住了，嘴部撑满了说不出话，只能抬眼看吴世勋的表情，吴世勋额角淌下一滴汗，顺着颈侧的血管流进歪斜的衣领子，他锁着冷峻的眉头望着他，表演有点严肃，双眼里又全都是情欲沾染的荼蘼之气。

“等裁判搞清楚规则了，再来问我在不在一起，”吴世勋爽得喉头发紧，哼吟着感受张艺兴口腔内壁的柔软和深处紧致的喉头，“现在拿奖杯……也只是安慰。”

最后他射在张艺兴嘴里，手伸到口腔里搅得精液都顺着下唇流出来，唇沟那一路还不住地往下滴。

吴世勋下了沙发站起身，两手环着他的腰把他转过去面对着靠背，然后就着他半跪的姿势操进去，后入的时候吴世勋总能找到插得最深的角度，将将捅在最让他震颤不已的地方，全身的血液都要向交媾的地方汇去。张艺兴的腰又被吴世勋强力扣着动弹不得，大腿肌肉颤抖得快要跪不住，只得不断地往前爬，可前面的空间又那么狭隘。他只能抓紧了沙发靠背，弓起腰贴着吴世勋的前胸和下腹，好让那操干的频率显得不那么骇人，但无济于事。

“我的裁判，”吴世勋在他耳边吐气，柔软的唇瓣在他耳根碾压，张艺兴能想象到那泛着淡粉色的薄薄的双唇一开一合，“我等着你让我，名正言顺地赢，好不好？”

“……呜呜……世勋呐……”张艺兴只是被愧怍和委屈再席卷着冲进欲望的海里去，他呜咽着断断续续地哼吟，扭过头想捕捉那两片不依不饶的嘴唇，他盼着要吴世勋的吻的抚慰，可对方就是不吻他。

“哥哥……我可以等你，”吴世勋的声音出奇地冷静，“但是我不要应付小孩子的糊弄。”

“……好。”张艺兴急促地喘息着在他身下，情事的时候讲正事让他力不从心，他意识到自己的自私自利，可是说出去的话覆水难收，再多言也只是二次伤害。

何况他比所有人都更能理解，敷衍的滋味并不好受，无论是敷衍他人，还是敷衍自己。

“哥哥是不是差我句对不起？”吴世勋感受到他的同情反而更提起了兴致，甚至还停下了操干的动作，更恶劣地扶着充血而胀得尺寸惊人的性器抵在臀缝上下摩擦，“不逼你说喜欢我，至少要道个歉。”说罢塞进去了顶端，剩下的还迟迟卡着不进去。

张艺兴被他磨得要崩溃了，翘起屁股往他胯上贴紧去，想让那根又粗又大的东西把他后穴填满。但是吴世勋却偏偏要往后退，眼看着张艺兴再往后靠就要从沙发边滑下来，吴世勋干脆就抽出龟头，松开了钳制张艺兴双手的手。张艺兴几乎是从沙发上跌坐下来，他转过身去，面对着吴世勋跪在地上，然后抬眼直勾勾地望着他，扶着吴世勋的大腿一边借力站起来一边往上摸，他修长的手指卡在吴世勋细而不瘦弱的腰上，那是他最敏感的地方，手掌在腰侧按揉着，下体贴上去用小腹蹭着他的性器。吴世勋反手扣住他游走的手，低声问他

“我的错……好不好……”他低声软软地乞求他，明明是认错却因为夹杂着情欲而显得不够正经，像是故意在抹杀道歉和调情的界限，带着点哭腔求着“世勋呐……操我吧，我想要……”

张艺兴难耐地去磨蹭他，可是却被吴世勋又一把推得坐在了沙发上，“哥哥觉得自己没错，生气了？”吴世勋俊朗好看的眉眼笑得干净，望着他的眼神却全都是戏弄和不怀好意，他握着阴茎走近张艺兴把他往沙发里又逼了一点。

“我没有……”张艺兴把双腿曲起来让后庭暴露在他面前，等着他上前来把那根温度火热的巨物填满他空虚的后穴，可是没有，吴世勋只是握着家伙盯着他。再不害羞也要无地自容了，张艺兴缩了缩脖子，吴世勋显然是要他难堪，他不知道该不该把姿势收敛一点——从吴世勋的视角看，自己得有多么淫荡。他的脚趾蜷缩起来，膝盖向中间拢了拢，想自己不暴露得那么彻底。

可吴世勋突然哑着嗓子说“你用手操给我看。” 这样的命令却让他后穴不可控制地猛地收缩了几下。

说是操而不是自慰，那意味着不能碰前面，只能插进后面去，而且要用自己的手。张艺兴听得懂，强势和不容分说在吴世勋身上很少见，但此时此刻，男人的征服欲开始作祟。

被吴世勋拒绝了还要道歉，张艺兴心里本来就闷气，委屈得咬紧了下唇生理泪水权当是哭出来的泪往下落，很有点故意哭给吴世勋看的意思。手上又赌气一样地不想承认这股子莫名其妙的怒气，装作跟平时没什么两样地玩得开放得下，他又不是没自慰给他看过，只是这次格外耻辱，反而感受到了前所未有的渴。

他的眼泪真的流进吴世勋心里去了，吴世勋的表情里的讽刺收敛了不少，只静静看着他缓缓打开大腿，一只手扒开臀瓣另一只手中指插进那一张一合的小口去。那嘴被粗大的性器撑满过，细长又秀气的手指怎么喂得饱呢。

“不够，插三根进去。”吴世勋开始撸动自己的性器，并对他发号施令，可那温柔的语气却像在哄着发脾气的张艺兴，搞得他有点无所适从。

他又塞进去食指和无名指，抽插在穴内的嫩肉里，吴世勋的体液还留在甬道里，他幻想那媚肉被带得翻出穴口的画面又听见淫靡的水声，皮肤从脖子一直红到耳根。他不敢看吴世勋的脸，把目光移到了他裸着的下半身，他撸动的速度加快了，说明他营造的画面已经足够刺激。他受了鼓励一样地用中指刺激自己的敏感点，抠弄到里面的时候颤抖着大腿和臀部肌肉发出放浪的呻吟，他还要故意不断地描述那里面有多湿多紧，然后直直地锁住吴世勋的双眼，仰起头，脖颈优美的弧线展现在他眼前。

要勾引他，要证明吴世勋拒绝不了他，吴世勋喜欢他。喜欢怎么能拒绝。

最后吴世勋还是失控地冲上来又干进他后穴里，张艺兴骑在他身上做了一轮，他咬着牙扣着他的脖子，夹紧了他喊世勋、世勋，像在确认什么一样，直到吴世勋每一声都应了才不再喊。这次吴世勋还是没有带套，他射在里面再帮他引流出来，在浴室里给他的伤口抹药，他靠在吴世勋身上才能勉强站得稳，他扶着吴世勋宽阔的肩一直抚摸着他的鬓角。

他说吴世勋，对不起。


	11. Chapter 11

张艺兴独自坐在餐桌旁插着盘子里的小牛排，回想起那天晚上吴世勋的回答。他说，你都敷衍我那么多次了，我不在乎的。

他知道吴世勋言不由衷，他向来直率又不爱绕弯，这么说只是让各自显得体面一点。他心说在吴世勋面前还要什么体面，最差劲的一面都让他看了个全，吴世勋的喜欢实在是宽宏大量，他自己都觉得自己不配。

直到国庆倒数第二天晚上边伯贤给他打电话，他叼着烟正往阳台去接电话的时候，吴世勋恰好开门从公司回来，两个人视线相撞。吴世勋跑上前来要抱他，他晃了神就愣在原地让他箍着自己，电话那头边伯贤不知道说了什么发出了一连串的笑，声音传到两个人耳朵里，吴世勋对那声音和笑声特点再熟悉不过了，他放开了张艺兴。

他说你打电话吧，我有点事，然后逃也似的钻进张艺兴卧室，但张艺兴分明看见他回来的时候顺手搁在玄关上的电脑都没拿进去。

“你那边是不是忙着，”边伯贤笑完了见他不回话，敏锐地问他，“那我挂电话了？”

“没，你刚刚说什么了？”张艺兴走到阳台，烟快燃得只剩烟屁股，掉下来的灰烫了手。

“不是什么要紧事，”边伯贤也没有再讲一遍的兴致，“我明天就不回北京了，唔，礼物回来补给你。”

“礼物无所谓的，”张艺兴把烟头摁灭了，蹲下身看着大街上车流穿梭不息，没话找话地问他“澳洲好玩吗”。

边伯贤就接过话头跟他讲哪里哪里适合日光浴，哪里人山人海挤得一肚子气，什么东西好吃一定要尝尝，说完了还说“有我做导游你还不放心么”，张艺兴笑着问他这些吃的都在哪里、怎么找，他说“你那方向感就别问了，我带你去”。然后他们俩都顿了顿，张艺兴说，“别了吧，你去过了就别去了，我找得到。”

“嗯，你让吴世勋带你去，我去过了再去就不好玩儿了。”边伯贤顺着台阶下，打圆场说。

他们又沉默不语了，张艺兴甚至觉得就这么举着电话举一个小时也挺好的，可以从听筒感受到对方的呼吸声，他那边比张艺兴这边吵闹一点，偶尔还有人说话的杂音。

过了十几分钟，边伯贤愉悦的声音顺着电流传过来，“生日快乐呀张艺兴，二十八了。”张艺兴才从出神的状态中被拉扯回现实，他看看屏幕，十二点钟，通话四十二分钟整。

“第十个生日了。”边伯贤说完后轻笑了一声，“又老了一岁。”

他蹲得腿酸了，干脆盘腿坐在阳台上。时间过得飞快，那所谓十八到二十八的十个生日要单个挑出来一个个的回忆，好像也都大同小异——印象深刻的就那么几次。十八岁那回大一才刚刚入学，十月七号那天他一个人恋恋不舍地离开家从湖南坐火车回北京，打开宿舍门三个哥们一块端着蛋糕糊了他一脸奶油，那时候彼此也不太熟，结果打打闹闹一起吃了顿火锅喝着啤酒谈天说地的关系倒真亲近了不少，独处异乡的孤独也冲淡了。后来他才知道那主意是边伯贤想出来的——他美其名曰团建。后来他们学会了泡吧和开趴，庆祝的方式也越来越花，只是每一年都会有边伯贤在他身边，他吹完了蜡烛许愿，然后跟边伯贤慢条斯理地讲他今年的人生总结，讲理想讲未来。

十年还算是个重要的节点，如果是夫妻便称作锡婚——这类比实在太不妥当以至于令张艺兴自己发笑。

而这个重要的纪念日，边伯贤缺席了。

“啊，时间过得真快。”他不痛不痒地回答他，起了身打算结束这通电话，打得太久估计那边厢吴世勋又要气鼓鼓地胡思乱想了。

“等我回国，可能要辞职了。”边伯贤的声音很平静，“冬天去上海。”

“……你终于觉得你爹有理了？”张艺兴消化了一会这突如其来的消息，想起自己其实也是他爸的拥护者，“也可以，别画图了，都没好好睡过几天觉。”

“回来的话见一面吧。”边伯贤那边杂音加重了，“挂了，早点睡。”

张艺兴应着声说“回来再说”，关了手机转身要开阳台的门，隔着玻璃看见站在外面的吴世勋。吴世勋靠在门框那背对着他，闻声回望过来正跟他四目相对。张艺兴顿了步伐。

他的目光在询问他。

张艺兴说：“你有什么想问的吗。”

吴世勋说：“我昨天要是答应跟你在一起了，今天的电话你还接吗。”张艺兴说“接啊，怎么不接。”吴世勋皱着眉问他“那以后是不是都要听你们动辄打一个小时长途啊。”

张艺兴张了张嘴，他轻声说，不会了，边伯贤年底要到上海去，以后各忙各的，少联系吧。

后来吴世勋在客厅打游戏，张艺兴困得受不了先去睡觉。半夜里张艺兴去厕所放完水出来遇到在厨房喝水的吴世勋，他停下来睡眼惺忪地望着他，脑袋反应迟钝，半晌说了句醒了啊。

“不想睡。”吴世勋喝了口水，有一点洒了出来，张艺兴慢慢移过去，伸手擦干了他的嘴角。

“你知道么，我有时候，还挺同情他的。”吴世勋说。

张艺兴愣了一下，收回手，在睡裤上随便擦干，杯沿挡住了吴世勋的眼睛，他只在黑暗中看得见他眼窝的轮廓。

“为什么？”张艺兴这样问他。

可是他根本不需要答案，如果要同情，他该比吴世勋更同情他一些。可他的同情不是简单的怜悯，而是共情。

相互同情还不如单方怜悯，毫无用处的泛滥情绪。

“这你比我更清楚。”吴世勋放下杯子，靠在餐桌上抱起双手煞有介事地望着他，末了没头没脑地说了一句，“但是他做得对。”

张艺兴听得懂，他怎么会不懂。

吴世勋握紧了杯沿，张艺兴攥紧他的睡裤，十月七号的凌晨，两个人睡意全无。

第二天过完生日吴世勋收拾行李的时候，张艺兴跟他一起清东西，他看见了熟悉的衣服，那是他大四那年快毕业的时候给吴世勋的生日礼物，黑色的连帽衫洗得发灰。他的动作停了下来，抿紧了嘴唇在思考着什么。

吴世勋察觉到他的动作也转过头来，看见他手上攥紧了的衣服了然地解释：“噢，它很舒服，就一直没有扔。”

“衣服当然要舒适。”张艺兴垂着眼说。

“也有别的原因，”吴世勋把折好的衣服接过来弯腰放进箱子里，“因为是你送的……而且是绝版，之后再也没收到过，你的礼物，”吴世勋不好意思地舔舔干了的嘴唇，“每年都是‘世勋 生日快乐’，就没了。”

“嗯，你不也是一样。”张艺兴看着他笑道。

他开车送吴世勋回公寓，车停在楼栋下，吴世勋解了安全带，却只是坐在副驾一言不发，迟迟没有下车的意思。

张艺兴问他怎么了。

吴世勋深呼吸一下，看着正前方问他：“你跟边伯贤，不做朋友了吗。”

张艺兴捏着方向盘，捏得一手汗把皮套都快浸烂，指节都泛着青，“……嗯。”

吴世勋几不可闻地从鼻腔发出一声轻轻的叹息，他问他：“你舍得吗。”

张艺兴扭了车钥匙熄了火，他松了方向盘在裤子上擦手心的汗，“……问这些做什么。”

“觉得可惜。”吴世勋锁着眉头还是没看他。

“也不可惜，”张艺兴的声音还算平静，“拖拖拉拉十年了，早点结束各自好过，”他也看向前方，声音渐渐弱下去，仿佛在自言自语，“他不用再挂念我，我也不用再折磨他。”

前方是一片围着白色栅栏的草地，深秋时节的树叶泛着懒怠的黄，风卷着残损的落叶在枯草上翻滚。直到他的视线里模糊一片。

吴世勋抱着他让那些苦水淌进衬衣领子里，说还不算晚。


End file.
